The Nut Doesn't Reveal the Tree It Contains
by Lauren Kassidy
Summary: Already a resident of Anubis House when Nina arrives, Georgie Carrington was having a normal start to the new term. But when the American girl starts, everything changes. The secrets Nina unlocks reveal that Georgie's own ancestors have links to the House. But will she also stay best friends with Amber and Mara? And what of these new feelings for Jerome Clarke?
1. House of Secrets & House of Attitude

The Nut Doesn't Reveal the Tree It Contains

_Or_

A House Has the Character of the Man Who Lives In It

By Lauren Kassidy

* * *

Chapter One: House of Secrets/House of Attitude

At first, everything was normal. As was expected. Until the new girl Nina Martin arrived, that is.

Georgie Carrington woke up on what she thought was a normal Monday. It was two weeks into the new term, and the Summer Holidays seemed long gone. Georgie had settled back into Anubis House and was reunited with her two best friends Amber and Mara, and other close friends Fabian and Jerome. What she loved best was playing pranks with Jerome and his best friend Alfie, and being a secret nerd with Fabian over their love of History.

She's also been training with the local netball team, reading lots of new books recommended by Fabian and worrying Jerome with the amount of tea she drinks...all in all, everything was normal.

And this Monday in question was playing out normally until she bumped into Fabian, Joy and Patricia just before their last lesson of the day. From what she gathered, Joy had a thing for Fabian but it was her best friend Patricia that Georgie often clashed with; she couldn't really stand her that much.

"Hey Fabian," Georgie smiled, ignoring the other two.

"Hey Georgie," he replied. "We think there may be a new girl starting. An American!"

"Oooh really?" Georgie said, as they walked down a corridor. "How d'you know that?"

"Because," Patricia said loudly, "she bumped into me, and practically pushed me over."

Georgie rolled her eyes as Fabian sighed a little. "I'm _sure_ she did," she muttered, but her attention was soon averted by Jerome looking suspicious on the other end of the corridor. "I'll catch you later Fabian."

"See you Georgie."

As Patricia herself was distracted by something that came in the post for her and Joy, Georgie made her way towards Jerome talking to a younger student.

"And _what_ is going on here?" she asked, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

Jerome turned to look at her but suddenly, and to her immense surprise, stuttered, "Oh Georgie...your hair looks really nice like that..."

Her hair was in a side fishtail braid, which Amber had done for her over lunch, rather than down and showing off her brunette layered hair. "Oh, thank you..."

He cleared his throat and laughed nervously. "Sorry, anyway, er...I'm just—"

"Selling me your old homework for a rip-off price?" mumbled the younger student who looked a little uncomfortable.

Jerome glared at the boy, whilst Georgie herself smiled, looking down at the floor. This new school year, for some reason, she looked at Jerome a little differently, and thus _felt _differently for him. She had no idea why, as they've been good friends for ages now, but she just did. And his compliment practically made Georgie's day.

Alfie then bounded up to them. "So I've got the perfect plan for making Amber notice me—"

"Hang on Alfie," Jerome interrupted. "Now, I told you this homework would cost you a tenner. Do you want this homework or not?" He raised his eyebrow in that cute way Georgie suddenly loved, and the boy handed over his money. He grinned, and put the money in his blazer pocket. "Sucker."

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Alfie—_Amber is going out with Mick_. Do you want me to tattoo that on your forehead?"

Jerome laughed. "Please do."

But Alfie ignored her. "Shake hands." He held out his hand for Jerome, but it turned out to be a slightly pathetic fake hand.

"Subtle."

"But why would anyone want to be subtle?"

Georgie sighed again as Jerome followed her away from Alfie and his fake hands. "So you're selling homework now as a money-making scheme, hmm?" she asked him, feigning hurt.

"I know, I know, I should have told you," Jerome said as they stopped by her locker. He leant a hand on the next locker as she turned around to face him. His face was a little closer to hers than normal. "But you forgive me right?" He almost whispered it.

"Of course," she said, smiling back at him. "How can I deny you my forgiveness?"

She quickly turned around to open her locker, and to hide her little blush that threatened to spread. Jerome himself coughed again nervously behind her. Opening her locker door, Georgie took her textbook to put in her school bag. But then Jerome suddenly sprang in front of her and grabbed one of the photos stuck on the inside of the door. "And _why_ do you still have this?"

_Oh crap._ It was a photo of her and her ex-boyfriend, Dean, from Isis House. "Oh, er...I haven't had a chance to sort my locker out since we've been back...to be honest, I forgot that was there."

Jerome looked at her incredulously. "Well yeah but _still_, you should have torn it up straight after you dumped him...no, you should have had a burning his stuff ceremony."

"You're such a drama queen Jerome," she mumbled, slamming her locker shut.

"After the way he treated you?" Jerome said, anger tingeing his voice. Georgie smiled at him. "Then _please_ give me the pleasure of tearing this up and putting it in the bin."

"Go crazy."

After Jerome had ripped off Dean's head and threw the photo away, they entered their last lesson of the day: English. For some reason, Mrs Andrews was covering their lesson; she's usually their French teacher. Georgie sat by Mara, with Amber on the table next to them. As the lesson started, she began to ring someone in a panic.

"Who _are_ you ringing?" Georgie asked her.

"Daddy," Amber said. "I'm running out of money to spend on my credit card!"

Georgie rolled her eyes and mumbled to Mara, "She really has no clue, does she?"

"Nope," Mara replied, though smiling a little. "We've known her for a long time now and nothing will change."

Georgie grinned, but they soon stopped talking when class began.

"So, this afternoon we're going to have, as promised, a practice exam," Mrs Andrews said, filling in annoyingly well for their usual teacher, making the class groan.

"But Daddy, you really have to extend my credit limit!" Amber said defiantly.

"Phone _off_, Amber."

"But I've seen a pair of _really_ important shoes..." Georgie laughed slightly when Amber stopped at the sight of a sweaty Mick entering the classroom. "Daddy, I have to go, I'm in school...Mick you're back!"

"Sorry I'm late," he said to Mrs Andrews after he threw his ball into the bin; a perfect shot. Mick was a sports nut in Georgie's mind, but was nice enough and treated Amber well. Georgie raised her eyebrows at Mara sitting up as Mick walked past her, looking at him in almost hopeful way.

"Well you might have changed first," Mrs Andrews said as he sat down, but he only grinned. "Just try not to perspire all over the paper."

"Could he be _any_ hotter?" Amber said excitedly to her two best friends.

Georgie, however, mumbled to Mara, "What was that about?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," Mara muttered back, pretending to look really interested in their practise exam. Or not even pretending, as Georgie knows Mara is a bit of a nerd. But whatever that look was about, Georgie would get it out of her. She just hoped and prayed to God that Mara didn't _like_ Mick...he was her best friend's boyfriend, after all.

"Right, you have exactly one hour to complete the paper," said Mrs Andrews. "The time is six minutes past two—"

"Mrs A!" Alfie suddenly shouted. Georgie turned around and smirked at Alfie faking a nose bleed on the table behind her; Jerome winked, knowing Georgie was in on this particular prank.

"Yes Alfie?" Mrs Andrews asked, still looking at the clock.

"Nosebleed," Alfie told her. "It's a gusher!" He was holding what looked like, to everybody else, a bloody tissue to his nose.

"In to the Infirmary, quickly!"

As Alfie began to run out of the classroom, he turned to the class behind the teacher's back, showing his fake bottle of blood, making them laugh. Georgie grinned and shook her head.

Alfie ran straight into Mr. Sweet, the Head Teacher, who said, "Less haste, more speed boy!" Alfie left with his fake nosebleed. Georgie made a mental note to congratulate him later for fooling two teachers. "Sorry to interrupt, Mrs Andrews, but Joy? There's someone to see you in my office."

Georgie, as everybody else did, looked at Joy confused. But what Georgie _did_ notice, however, was the very fleeting look that Mr Sweet and Mrs Andrews shared. What was that about?

An hour later, after their practise exam, Georgie had completely forgotten about Joy being taken out of class and not returning.

"So how did you find the paper?" Mara asked her as they left the classroom.

"I think it went okay," Georgie replied, as Amber followed them. "I thought the question on To Kill a Mockingbird was nice."

Mara nodded to agree, but Amber cut in and said, "You know the Shakespeare question?"

"Yeah?"

"He used _Islamic_ pentameter when he wrote his plays, right?"

Georgie burst into laughter whilst Mara said, "_Iambic _pentameter, Amber!"

"Oh Amber, you are so unintentionally funny," Georgie said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"But I based some of my essay around that!" Amber sighed.

As they wandered down the corridor, it was then that Georgie was reminded of Joy as Patricia came up to the three of them, looking worried. "Have you guys seen Joy?"

"No, we haven't, sorry," Mara told her.

"Have you tried Sweety's office?" Georgie asked her.

"She's not there," Patricia replied.

"She's probably back at the house then," Georgie suggested.

"Yeah, that's what Jerome said...thanks," Patricia said, quickly walking past them.

"That's weird," Georgie said to the other two. "You guys know how close those two are, Joy would have gone straight to Patricia after going to Mr Sweet's office."

Amber shrugged, and after seeing Mick come towards them, as he went to collect his things from the changing rooms, she soon forgot all about it and ran towards him, grinning. Georgie spotted Mara roll her eyes slightly.

"What has been up with you recently?" Georgie asked her as she grabbed her things from her locker to take back to Anubis House. "Do you not like Amber going out with Mick all of a sudden?"

"No," Mara said quickly, leaning against the lockers with her arms folded. "It's _nothing_."

"You know that I will get it out of you eventually," Georgie said, closing her locker door. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Later, back at the house, Georgie had changed out of her school uniform and was sitting in the living room with some of her housemates. Mara was doing work, as she always does, but Georgie was talking to Fabian about a history book he had recently read.

"It was absolutely fascinating," he told her, grinning from ear to ear. She loved it when he was excited about something. "You can definitely borrow it, it's about the—"

"Does anybody have Joy's home phone number?" Patricia suddenly yelled as she ran breathlessly into the room. But nobody did.

"Why would Joy be at home?" Georgie asked her, as everybody looked as confused as she felt.

"Because Joy's been taken out of school!" Patricia exclaimed, pacing the room. "We've got a new girl who's practically replaced her."

"Why can't you just ring her mobile?" Fabian asked.

"She's left it behind," Patricia answered, biting her nails. "Why would she leave without saying goodbye? Leave her phone _and_ Bunnsy-Bun?" Jerome started to laugh but a glare from Patricia stopped him. "I can't believe no-one's got Joy's home number!"

"That's because this is her home," Amber said. "Just call her phone."

"Amber, _keep up_, I told you—_she left her phone behind._"

"So _text_ her," Amber said, as if that was the most obvious thing to do.

"Stupidity leak," Patricia sighed.

"So they've already got someone else in her bed?" Fabian asked, surprised.

"It was that girl we saw in the taxi," Patricia explained. "She's American and totally obsessed with it; she said it like a hundred times."

_Knowing Patricia, that's an exaggeration_, Georgie thought. To be honest, she had never spoken to Joy all that much seeing as she clashed with Patricia a lot, but even this random and sudden disappearance _was_ a little worrying.

"And Joy really has just...gone?" Mara said, sounding alarmed. Patricia nodded. "That really is weird!"

"Maybe, Joy has been abducted by aliens," Alfie said seriously.

"An alien that's interested in all of Joy's clothes as well?" Georgie asked him, amused.

Jerome laughed. "Maybe the new girl is an alien in disguise."

"We were planning a rom-com box set marathon tonight," Patricia said sadly. "You know Joy's rom-com obsession. How can she have gone just like that?"

"Patricia," said Jerome, "you've disappeared more than enough times—"

"But she would have told me though!"

The whole room burst out into chatter over what the hell was going on, until what looked like the new girl walked in. The girl, though Georgie didn't know it yet, would make everything change. The room fell silent.

She laughed a little, nervously and said, "Hi! I'm Nina, from America."

Patricia rolled her eyes dramatically, but Georgie said warmly, "Hello Nina." She most likely would have had some abuse from Patricia on her first day so Georgie knew that she needed a friend. And she could have kissed Fabian when he waved and said, "Hey."

Nina grinned at them both, almost in a thankful kind of way. Although Alfie _had_ to ruin it by standing up and saying, "Hey space girl." Nina looked confused, as the poor girl would, but laughed along anyway.

"Supper's ready!" Trudy called from the kitchen, and everybody got up from the sofas to sit around the dining table. Georgie inwardly sighed as when she sat down by Fabian and Jerome, she noticed Patricia glaring at Nina. Fair enough, her best friend seemed to have vanished, but there was no need to be a bully.

"That's my seat," Amber said to Nina, putting her hand on her hip.

"Oh, _Amber_," Georgie groaned. As if Nina wasn't having a hard enough time already.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to—?"

"Where's Mick?" Amber all but demanded of Nina, and Georgie just sometimes couldn't believe her ditsy best friend.

"I don't even know who _you _are, so..." Amber looked at her suspiciously before walking away, and so Nina sat back down.

Patricia, of course, used this opportunity to give Nina even more grief. "You heard what Amber said. That's _her_ seat."

"Yeah, but, she's not here right now," Nina muttered.

"That's your way isn't it," Patricia said nastily. "Someone's gone for five seconds and you've already moved in."

"Patricia is head of the welcoming committee," Fabian said, who, like Georgie, just looked and sounded completely fed up with Patricia's shit. "Take no notice, just sit wherever you like." Nina smiled gratefully at Fabian; something definitely interesting would happen between the two of them, or so Georgie thought.

"Yeah Nina, don't worry, and _please_ don't let Patricia give you a bad impression of this place...and us," Georgie said, smiling at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Patricia demanded.

"I think you damn well know what it means," Georgie spat back. "Stop acting like such a cow towards Nina, she's new for God's sake!"

Jerome laughed from Georgie's other side, and muttered, "Oh, brilliant." Patricia, however, just folded her arms and stared Georgie down; if looks could kill, Georgie was sure she would be dead ten times over. But she didn't say anything back, as she knew Georgie was right.

And so, an uneasy silence fell over the table, and they began to tuck into their Spaghetti Bolognese. Alfie, as per usual, was eating like a five year old—although Georgie knew five years old who could eat _better_—and Mara, thoroughly irritated at this point said, "Oh stop it Alfie, that's disgusting! And you could choke on it."

"But it tastes better this way!"

"Alfie, you shouldn't play with your food," Jerome said, but with a smile on his face. Georgie could speak for the whole table when thinking that they all knew what was coming next. Jerome flicked his spaghetti straight at Alfie's face.

"Oh _not again_," Georgie mumbled, sharing an annoyed look with Fabian.

And, as what usually happens, Alfie and Jerome started pelting each other with food, hitting other people in the process and also straight at Amber when she walked back in the room, which _did_, admittedly, make Georgie giggle.

"Really guys, every meal?" Fabian said, wiping Bolognese off of his face.

Some had hit Nina; Patricia picked up a jug of water and threw it all over Nina, saying, "Oops! Sorry!" It was her most sarcastic, nasty voice which Georgie hated.

"Classy Patricia," Fabian scowled, as Nina jumped up in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" Georgie shouted at Patricia.

"What? It was an accident," Patricia said, grinning like a chesire cat.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked Nina.

"Yeah, except I think my sweater's shrinking to my body as we speak." Fabian and Georgie, who suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, stood up from the table to grab something that Nina could clean herself up with.

"So, Nina," said Patricia, in a fake voice. "When are you going to tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance?"

"I guess when I actually know something," Nina said, sounding completely fed up of the whole thing.

"Oh, come on," said Patricia, standing up too. "One minute, I'm sitting next to Joy in class. And the next, she's disappeared and you've taken her place." Fabian handed Nina some napkins for her face, whilst Georgie did her best to dry the water off of Nina's sweater with a cloth. "Bit of a coincidence, don't you think?"

"I guess it is," Nina said, sounding more and more upset.

"That's _enough_ Patricia," Georgie said in a low voice.

"Maybe she snatched her and locked her in the cellar!" Alfie said, laughing at his own joke.

"_Shut up_ Alfie," Georgie and Patricia said simultaneously. Patricia turned back towards Nina. "_Well_?"

"Listen, I don't know anything about Joy or her disappearance!" Nina said desperately.

"I'll get it out of you. Eventually."

Georgie just could not believe Patricia. She was completely not making any sense anymore—how would the new girl know anything about old students leaving? Even she was surprised at how horrible she was being tonight—it made Georgie almost hate her guts, and she wasn't her biggest fan before this either.

"Nina!" called Victor, who entered the dining room. "Phone call for you...what's going on?"

"Nothing," Patricia quickly said in a sickly sweet voice. "Just Nina spilled water everywhere."

Patricia, who looked extremely pleased with herself, sat back down. Nina looked at her sadly and began to follow Victor out. "That's not what happened!" Georgie said, outraged, but Victor ignored her and they both left. She sighed in annoyance at Jerome and Alfie continuing to flick spaghetti at each other.

"_You_ are a right nasty piece of work sometimes, do you know that?" Georgie shouted at Patricia.

"My best friend has gone missing, what do you expect me to do?" Patricia yelled.

"To _not_ blame the innocent new girl?" Georgie said, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "She's in a different country and far away from home and you're treating her horribly! What the hell is the matter with you? Couldn't you see how upset she was?"

At this point, even Jerome had stood up and stood in front of Georgie. "Alright, Georgie, just calm down—"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she said to him. "She's being a horrid cow!"

Jerome placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't want to flare up your asthma, do you? Just _calm down_."

This thought must have even worried Patricia as she had suddenly silenced. Georgie sighed and nodded, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She opened them to see a concerned-looking Jerome staring back; despite everything, she smiled at him a little, at his soft and caring side which he so rarely shows. He gave her a small smile back.

"Hey, Georgie," she heard Fabian call from the door. "I'm going to see if Nina is okay, do you want to come?"

"Yeah sure," she said, tearing herself away from Jerome's gaze and following Fabian out. They soon stopped, shocked and almost saddened by the sight of Nina crying by the telephone.

"Is everything ok?" Georgie asked quietly.

Nina sprang up. "Oh! Yeah..." She wiped her eyes. "It's just allergies. You guys have cats, right?"

Fabian shook his head. "Er, no."

"It's just me, in this soggy sweater then—" She quickly got up, and left to go upstairs.

"It's just awful what Patricia did to her," Georgie said.

"We all know what she can get like but even this is unusually nasty," Fabian said quietly. "What should we do?"

Georgie thought for a moment. "I'll go up and talk to her. I'll let you know how I get on."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Fabian re-entered the dining area and Georgie ran up the stairs, knocking on Patricia and Nina's door. "Yeah?" replied a shaky voice.

Georgie opened the door and popped her head round. "Hey, it's only me."

"Oh, hey," Nina said, smiling sadly. "Thank you for sticking up for me today...I really appreciate it."

"That's okay," Georgie said, entering the room and sitting by Nina on her bed. "Patricia and I have never really seen eye to eye before but even this is incredible by her standards. But just don't let her give you a bad impression of us, we're a nice bunch, I promise. You'll see that, in time."

"I hope so," Nina said quietly.

"Come on, let's get you into some dry clothes," Georgie said, jumping up. "If you go and change in the bathroom, I'll take your wet ones to the laundry room if you like."

"That would be great," Nina admitted. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem," Georgie said. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Georgie Carrington."

Nina for the first time since Georgie had known her, genuinely smiled and laughed a little. "Nice to meet you. I'm Nina Martin."

"Go on then, into the bathroom with you," Georgie said playfully, re-opening her bedroom door. "And you might want to clean your face, as you've still got a little Bolognese on you."

"You know, I might just take you up on that advice."

A few minutes later, after Nina left her wet clothes outside the bathroom, Georgie quickly made her way to the laundry room, and put Nina's clothes in with all the others to be washed.

Re-entering the living room, Georgie was greeted straight away by Fabian. "So? Is she okay?"

"Sort of," Georgie replied. "I think I managed to cheer her up a little bit."

He nodded. "Good."

"Anyway," Georgie said, "you'll have to tell me about your history book later, seeing as we were interrupted before."

His eyes lit up. "Absolutely. But I am on chores tonight, so I'll tell you later."

"Sounds good." Fabian left to presumably wash up, and Georgie sat by Mara and Amber on the sofas.

"Hey, Georgie, what do you think," Amber said the moment she sat down. "Is Mick over me?"

"What on earth makes you say that?" Georgie asked.

"Well he went for a run _without me_ today," Amber told her.

Georgie felt like she missed something. "Yeah...so?"

"She's just insecure," Mara said. "Her biological impulses are triggering her insecurities."

"Okay..." Amber stared at Mara as if she was talking in Latin. "Whatever that means."

Georgie looked up to see Nina re-enter the room, waving awkwardly to Amber and Mara, who just looked down. Nina wasn't put off though, as she sat down and began reading a magazine.

"_Guys_," Georgie hissed. "Not you two as well!" They didn't say anything so she walked over to talk to Mick, who was eating his late dinner at the table. Maybe he'd act normal tonight.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to him. "What _is_ that you're eating? Rabbit food?"

He laughed. "You kill me Georgie. I've got to eat properly, you know. Oh no, you wouldn't know, as you're not a proper athlete like me." He winked at her, and Georgie knew he had a heart of gold, and they were always joking around about their training.

"Ouch Mick, I didn't realise you could be so mean!" Georgie joked, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Hey, d'you want to hear some gossip?" He asked her, turning his back to check something first. Georgie turned too, to see Mick look at Fabian washing the dishes.

"Always."

"I asked Fabian what he thought of the new girl," he said. "And he said she _looked_ nice."

"Oooh, maybe he has a crush," Georgie grinned, as she spotted Nina and Fabian share a look from across the room. "He's cute like that."

"Is he?" Mick said, but they said no more as Fabian came back in, to collect some more plates from the table.

Georgie caught Amber staring at them and sighed. "Come on, have you finished yet? I think Amber is desperate for your attention."

* * *

Fabian, when he had finished his chores, _still_ kept sharing looks with Nina; Georgie was now sitting right next to him, reading a book about the economy of the Roman Empire over his shoulder, and was _sure_ that Fabian had forgotten about Joy a little bit in favour of Nina. Georgie had asked him whether he liked Joy in return; it turned out he didn't, but Georgie did have to admire Joy's constant attempts to get him to notice her.

"Mostly A's! You're the shy and retiring type," Amber said to Mick, as they completed a silly quiz from a girly magazine. "That's hilarious because it's so wrong!" Georgie smiled at Fabian who had rolled his eyes at the couple.

"I can't believe that creep won't give me Joy's home number," said Patricia, who stormed into the room. She sat down. "At least she should get her stuff back the day after tomorrow."

"That's good," Mara said. "You'll be able to ring her then."

Patricia initially smiled at Mara, but her attention was, once again, turned to Nina. "I know you've got something to do with this, _Newbie_. And I'm gonna find out what it is!"

"So you've mentioned. _Ten times_." Georgie chuckled at Nina standing up for herself.

"_What_ did you say?"

Nina smiled slyly. "Nothing."

"Oh my God Patricia, just leave the poor girl alone, she's only standing up for herself," Georgie snapped.

"_When_ I get hold of Joy I am going to tell her just how _worried_ you are about her," Patricia sneered.

"You do that."

* * *

That evening, Georgie was in her room, reading Fabian's book on her bed, when Mick entered. "Hi guys."

"Mick I've only got one eye on!" Amber exclaimed, as Georgie giggled to herself. It took Amber a while to even show her and Mara her make-up free face.

"I like the panda look," Mick reassured her.

"Aw, thanks bubs," said Amber. "And it's sweet of you to come and see me."

"Actually, it's Mara I've come to see," Mick said awkwardly, turning around to face her. Georgie looked up sharply at this; she has of course noticed a change in Mara towards Mick this term, and was worried for Mick and Amber. Amber's mouth dropped open in outrage.

"Me?" Mara asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I was kind of struggling on that Biology assignment and I wondered, since you're the Biology babe, whether you could help me out?"

Amber mouthed _babe_ to Georgie in even more outrage. "Um..." Mara hesitantly looked over to Amber before saying, "Yeah, sure! Why not, a friend in need. Tomorrow evening?"

"It's a date." Georgie snorted at his poor choice of words, whilst Mara laughed nervously. "In a manner of speaking," he quickly added.

"Yeah..."

"Catch you later babe," he said to Amber. "See you Georgie."

When the door was shut, Amber gave Mara an annoyed look. "What? You want him to _fail_ Biology?"

"Probably not, but why doesn't he ask _me_ to help him with his homework?" The look Mara and Georgie gave her told her the answer. She sighed. "Okay, but I _don't_ like him asking another girl. Even when it's you."

"Amber, relax! He only wants me for my brains. And you? You're textbook gorgeous. He's crazy about you."

Georgie wondered whether Mara was lying through her teeth about this, as she was obviously quite happy Mick asked her for help. But Amber was appeased, for now. "You're right, as usual. After all, what's not to like?"

"Anyway Amber, Mick and I sometimes do fitness stuff together, so it's no different, right?" Georgie said as Mara gave her a thankful look. Although Georgie remembered when Amber _did_ protest to even that a while ago. She was always a jealous girlfriend.

"Very true," Amber said thoughtfully.

"It's ten o'clock!" came the distant voice of Victor. "You should be downstairs _by now_." The girls guessed it was Mick he was talking too. "You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop."

"It never gets old," Georgie sighed, closing her book.

Suddenly, Patricia burst into the room. "Guys! Come quick!"

"What is it?"

"Joy!"

All three of them leapt up, and followed Patricia into the bathroom. They opened the door to see Nina cleaning the mirror of steam. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Cleaning the mirror," Nina said casually.

"Didn't you see what was on it?" Patricia asked her, her voice rising.

"Er...steam?"

Patricia growled. "She's wiped it off!"

"What did it say?" Mara asked.

"'Help me! Joy'," Patricia told them. "And she's wiped it off so now it looks like I'm going crazy!"

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Already there."

"Take it easy Patricia," Mara reasoned.

"This is what she wanted!" Patricia cried. "She's involved, _I'm telling you!_"

"I didn't see _anything_ when I wiped the steam off of the mirror, except for myself, I swear!"

"Patricia, think logically," Georgie said. "Why would Joy sneak in, write a message on the mirror and sneak back out again? Surely she would have gone straight to you?" The others thought for a moment. "Isn't this obvious to anyone else? It's Alfie or Jerome's doing."

"Why are you girls not in your rooms?" asked Victor, who was walking down the hallway towards them. "You know the rules."

"I don't want to share with her," Patricia told him, pointing to Nina.

"You know what, I'll move," Nina said quickly. "Half of my stuff is in a pile on the floor anyway, or I can just sleep on the couch."

"No," said Victor. "Nobody is moving anywhere. Now get to your rooms immediately."

Georgie said goodnight to Nina as Patricia stormed off, and then returned to her own room with Mara and Amber.

"Patricia is seriously having a meltdown over Joy disappearing," Amber said, as they got into bed.

"She can't _possibly_ think that Nina is involved," Georgie said in disbelief. "I mean, she's _new_, from the USA and trying her hardest to fit in. Which, by the way, _you_ guys aren't helping. She's new, not an alien."

"Look, you and Patricia never really got on before this anyway," Mara told her. "She is one of my good friends and I didn't want to upset her by being buddies with Nina."

Georgie stared at her. "Whatever helps you sleep tonight," she mumbled. As she settled down, switching her lamp off, she thought of Nina, sharing a room with her current worst enemy. Everything had changed, and the residents of Anubis House were in some sort of chaos with the unexpected change.

_And she didn't know it yet, but things will change even more. Her own ancestors are linked to Anubis House and this will affect the adventures she will have in the future. And then there's the question over her relationship with Jerome, her current unbreakable bond with Mara and Amber..._

_It's all going to change._

Author's Note:

Well, there you go! My very first House of Anubis fanfiction :) how did you guys like my OC, Georgie Carrington?

Some trivia: The titles for this story are Ancient Egyptian proverbs, which I thought would be apt. And when Amber gets "Islamic" and "Iambic" mixed up, I got this idea from a website which has funny exam answers.

So please leave a review if you can, and thanks for reading :) I am excited to delve further into my House of Anubis story!


	2. House of the Black Bird

Chapter Two: House of the Black Bird

The following morning, after Georgie had woken up and showered, she bumped into Nina, who was already dressed in her school uniform and was also carrying her school bag too. Georgie gave her a warm smile.

"Morning, Nina."

"Hey Georgie!"

"Wow, you're eager for school today," Georgie joked, brushing her wet hair through.

"Yeah...I kind of want to avoid everyone at breakfast, I'll just grab some fruit or something," Nina laughed nervously.

"Are you sure?" Georgie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but thanks anyway."

"I suppose no one has been really friendly, have they?" Georgie admitted sadly. Nina shrugged and looked at the floor. "How was last night...sharing a room with Patricia?"

"It was alright, she didn't really say anything...just glared at me," Nina replied. "A lot."

"Hopefully this will all blow over," Georgie said hopefully. "Victor will send Joy her mobile and she can give Patricia a bloody phone call and do us all a favour."

Nina laughed. "Thank you, Georgie. I don't know what I would do without you...and Fabian, of course."

"Of course," Georgie said, amused, giving Nina a knowing smile. She blushed a little bit and said her goodbyes, leaving to sit in the dining hall on campus.

A while later, Georgie hurried downstairs for breakfast, and as she was one of the last one's to arrive she took the spare seat between her best friends Jerome and Mara.

"Morning Miss Carrington," he said, grinning as she sat down.

"Morning Mr Clarke," she replied, helping herself to some toast. "You alright Mara?"

Before she could reply, the wailing voice of Patricia cut in. "Joy definitely would have called me by now, I'm telling you something has happened to her!"

"Patricia, give me a break, you're driving me crazy," said Jerome, to which Georgie positively beamed at him.

"_Thank you_. At last, someone else agrees."

But Mara gave them both a look. "Some of us are worried about Joy even if you two are not."

Georgie huffed at Mara but Jerome gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. "Did you get any response to that email you sent her last night?" asked Amber.

Georgie didn't know that Patricia was even sending her an email, or that Amber knew about it. "No."

"It's difficult to know what else we can do," Fabian said logically.

"Question the newbie, that's _what_."

"Oh here we go again," Georgie said in annoyance, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"She has _nothing_ to do with this Patricia," Fabian said, exasperated. "She just has...really bad timing."

"What about last night?" Patricia countered. "That business with the mirror."

At this point, Jerome started to laugh over his breakfast, "Aha! I knew it was you two," Georgie grinned, poking him in the ribs.

"What?" Patricia said angrily as Jerome tried to pull an innocent face. "You don't believe I saw anything do you?"

"Yes we do, but it's just that Mick saw Alfie hanging around in our corridor last night," Amber told her.

"Not even Alfie would have the nerve to sneak into the bathroom and do something like that," said Patricia.

"Are we talking about the same Alfie?" Jerome asked her seriously whilst Georgie started to giggle. Patricia looked down, saying nothing.

"So who do you think _did_ write it then? Joy?" Fabian asked her, in a disbelieving voice.

"I still can't believe we're talking about this," Georgie muttered.

"I don't know! Maybe...maybe Nina wrote it to drive me crazy."

Georgie slammed her hand down on the table, making Mara jump next to her. "_For the last time Patricia_, Nina is not out to get you!" Jerome looked like he was biting his tongue as he held in his laughter.

"Oh trust me, Georgie that just shows how naive you are," Patricia snarled to which Georgie's mouth dropped open in anger. "Where is she anyway?"

"Gone into school early I think," Fabian answered, telling Georgie that they must have bumped into each other as Nina walked downstairs.

"_Aww_ so she's a geek as well as everything else is she?" said Patricia in a condescending way.

Georgie was about to say something when Fabian protested, "It's probably more about getting away from us! I mean, we've hardly been very welcoming."

Georgie crossed her arms and stared at everybody around the table.

"I _know_, I was just thinking that too...I feel a bit mean," Mara admitted, looking at Georgie for approval.

"A _bit_ mean?" Georgie said, but was nevertheless a little bit pleased that somebody else was coming around. And the look on Patricia's face was just _priceless_.

Being cold towards Nina was out of character for Mara, more so than anybody else, as she was usually really lovely. But Georgie had to take the moral high ground—and of course, if it meant that she had an excuse to be mean to Patricia back and on other occasions ignore her completely than it was a win win situation.

After breakfast, Georgie entered Jerome and Alfie's room to question them about the mirror incident.

"So come on then, Alfie, admit it," Georgie grinned. "Did you write that thing on the mirror last night? Patricia was going crazy over it."

"Maybe," Alfie grinned, with a sly look on his face.

Jerome laughed, but suddenly the door burst open. Patricia practically pounced on Alfie as he fell onto his bed, grabbing the nearest pillow and hitting him repeatedly with it.

"Ow! Stop it, Patricia, that hurts!" Alfie protested.

"I _need_ the truth! Did you or did you not sneak into the bathroom last night whilst I was showering and write on the mirror?"

Georgie and Jerome looked on with bemused faces. "Absolutely mental," Georgie muttered.

"No, no!" Alfie replied.

"You swear?"

"Yes, I swear on Sprocket's life!"

"_Who_?" asked Patricia and Georgie.

"Sprocket! My dog! I swear on his life that I _didn't do it_." Alfie was, in Georgie's eyes, very convincing.

"Patricia," said Jerome, getting her attention, "maybe you just need to accept the inevitable."

"What's that?"

"Something sinister has happened to Joy and she's trying to contact you!" Jerome said, laughing as Alfie said, "Oooooh!"

Patricia slammed the pillow down and stormed out, sulking as she did so.

"I did not know you had a dog," Jerome said to Alfie after she had left.

"Yeah, nor me," Georgie agreed. "When did you—oh, hang on..."

"Nope," said Alfie simply. "Allergic." Jerome and Alfie burst into laughter.

Georgie rolled her eyes with a playful smile on her lips, until she remembered something. "Alfie, you _snuck_ into our bathroom whilst Patricia was showering? That's a bit weird of you..."

He grinned. "What? It's not _my_ fault she left the door unlocked."

She turned to Jerome, startled. "Please remind me to _always_ lock the bathroom door."

"Of course," he said, winking. Georgie smiled a little at him and he continued, "Want to walk to class with me?"

"_Us_," Alfie reminded him, looking a little outraged.

Jerome rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, _fine_, us."

Georgie grinned. "I would love to."

As they left their room and exited Anubis House, Georgie was telling Jerome about last night. "...and Amber just got so jealous over Mick asking Mara to help him."

He laughed, putting a hand to his head. "I can't believe he called her the biology babe _and_ called it a date. Mick may have some muscle but he certainly has no brains."

"But then do you remember when you and Mick went training together a few times last year?" Alfie pointed out as they walked closer to campus. "She didn't speak to you for about a week."

"One of the dullest weeks of my life," Georgie reflected. "Amber certainly is entertaining."

"Yeah she is..." Alfie said dreamily, smiling to himself. Jerome shot a concerned look towards his best friend, whilst Georgie shook her head. "Oh come on, you guys must like someone, it can't be just me here..."

"No, no," Georgie said quickly, looking anywhere but in Jerome's direction.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that idiot Dean has put you off for life after what he did," Jerome said bitterly.

Georgie smiled at his protectiveness. "No...not for my whole life, at least," she joked.

"I saw him yesterday," Alfie said, in a serious voice. "With another girl."

She shrugged. "I'm not bothered about that anymore. It's just—oh, it's stupid."

"What?" asked Jerome, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I just wanted to move on before he did...to show him that I'm fine...if that makes sense." The hurt caused by their breakup before the Summer Holidays annoyed Georgie as she thought back to it; how pathetic to let some horrible boy upset her for weeks on end.

"I understand," Jerome said quietly, having developed into his rare serious side, which only Alfie and Georgie saw. She didn't know whether Jerome was thinking of a certain memory, and if he was, she desperately wanted to know who he was thinking of.

"We should get him back this term in our greatest prank yet," Alfie said defiantly as they entered the school building.

"Jerome punching him right in the face is a wonderful memory," Georgie sighed.

"And all of my detentions were worth it."

From across the hall Georgie spotted Amber and Mara, who looked a little like they were battling for Mick's attention. He walked away and Amber turned to Mara, with her hands on her hips.

"I had better go on over there. I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck," Jerome snorted, as she made her way to her two best friends.

"Everything alright?" she asked them both.

"Not really," Amber said. "Mara totally just interrupted some _couple_ time. She walked in on Mick and I having a _romantic_ moment and then walked to school with us."

Mara sighed in annoyance. "I didn't _mean _to Amber."

Georgie just stared at Amber in disbelief. "Amber, we talked about this last night. There's nothing to worry about!"

She turned on her heel and pushed open a set of double doors, Georgie and Mara following her. "Ok, ground rules. You help Mick with _one_ Biology assignment and then that's _it_. Ok?"

"Ok, but it's not like I begged to tutor him," Mara reasoned. But Georgie secretly thought, given Mara's new behaviour towards him this term, that she was so pleased with him asking her nevertheless.

"Hey guys, here," called Patricia, who was staring at the wall near Mr Sweet's office. _Oh what now_, Georgie inwardly groaned as they joined her. She was checking out the school photo on the wall. "Look at this."

Amber gasped. "I know, _don't_ rub it in. Bad hair day."

"Forget your hair Amber," Patricia deadpanned. "Where's Joy?" Georgie scanned the photo and was a little bit alarmed at her absence.

"Didn't she go home with her parents yesterday?" Amber replied.

"_Here_ on this photo."

"Honestly, it's like explaining it to a small child," Georgie muttered to Mara as she re-scanned the photo to see if she could see Joy.

"She's not there," said Amber casually.

"Exactly."

"Wasn't she away that day?" asked Mara. "With tonsillitis or something?"

"No, she was definitely there, standing right next to me when this was taken," Patricia insisted.

"Yeah, Patricia's right," Georgie reluctantly admitted. Patricia looked at her, surprised. "She was there that day, I'm sure she was. Because she knew the photographer, didn't she? He was her uncle or something."

"That's right!" said Patricia.

"But how can you be so sure?" Mara asked, looking at them with a half smile. "It was nearly eighteen months ago Patricia."

Mara and Amber had both walked away. "But she was there that day. I know she was." Patricia said this sadly, and Georgie actually began to feel a little sorry for her.

"I have to agree with you on that one, even though you drive me mad," Georgie sighed. "This is seriously weird."

Patricia nodded, still staring at the photo. "Something is definitely going on. I just know it."

Georgie turned her head and noticed Mara standing by her locker alone. She needed to ask her once and for all whether she has started liking Mick or not. Leaving Patricia to ponder over the school photo Georgie cautiously walked up to Mara.

"Hey Mara, listen," she said, leaning against the next locker. "I just need to know...do you like Mick?"

"What?" Mara spluttered. "No! No, of _course_ not—"

"Mara, I will stop you there," Georgie interrupted, holding up a hand. "Two things. One: you have never been able to lie to me, so don't start trying. And two: it's _ok_ if you like him. You can't help who you develop feelings for."

Mara stared at her for a couple of seconds before admitting defeat. "You're right. Yes, I do fancy Mick. I hate it sometimes."

Georgie looked at her sympathetically. "Oh, come here." She pulled her into a hug which Mara gratefully received. "I know you don't want to hurt Amber."

"You won't tell her, will you?" Mara gave her a pleading look as they let go.

"Of course I won't," Georgie smiled.

"Anyway, since we're all being honest and open," Mara said, smirking. "I bet I know who _you_ like."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Jerome of course," she said, grinning at her. Well, there was no getting out of this one. Georgie couldn't deny it.

Sighing, she said, "Yes, alright, I do. I really, really do."

Mara smiled. "He's...different around you sometimes. It's sweet...albeit weird, but sweet." Georgie laughed a little. "I bet he'll be pleased you like him."

"You can't tell him!" Georgie panicked.

"Oh, no I won't, don't worry," Mara reassured her. "I just meant if he found out. Which he will, eventually."

"How?"

"He'll pluck up the courage to finally ask you out," Mara said bluntly. Georgie stared at her blankly. "Oh come on, he's liked you for ages now. Even before you started dating Dean."

A flicker of hurt crossed Georgie's features at this, but before anymore could be said on the matter Fabian bounded up to them.

"Hey, Georgie, have you seen Nina yet?" he asked her hopefully.

"Not since this morning at the House, sorry," she replied.

"Oh, weird," he said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't think she even made it into school this morning..."

"Oh I hope she's alright," Georgie mused.

"I'm sure she'll turn up," Mara said to them. "Come on, class is about to start."

* * *

After a fairly average day of classes, Georgie had returned to the House and was lying on her bed alone. She was holding a miniature rugby ball signed by her favourite London Saracens player—before she boarded at the school she went to see them play most Saturdays. Smiling at the memory, she looked up at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

Nina poked her head around the door. "Hey, it's me."

"Oh hey, come on in." Nina smiled in thanks and sat down on the edge of Georgie's bed. "So how was your first day?"

"Do you know what?" Nina said optimistically. "It wasn't all that bad. The classes were good and I didn't have a run in with Patricia either."

"Oh that's good," Georgie said, pleased. "But you must know that Joy suddenly disappearing is getting weird."

And so she told Nina about the school photo, Mr Sweet and Mrs Andrew's shared look and the fact that everything was normal with Joy right up until the end. "...I never really spoke to her all that much so I wouldn't know if something was going on with her anyway, I suppose, but still, the point stands."

"That all really is weird!" Nina agreed. "But I wish Patricia would leave me alone. I've flown in straight from America, what am I possibly going to know?"

"I know," Georgie sighed. "But this is Patricia all over. She's never changed; speak first, think later. A lot later." Nina chuckled. "Oh! I forgot to ask you: how come you were late this morning? You left way before any of us. Fabian was worried."

"Aw, was he?" she said happily. After a smug look from Georgie, Nina then quickly said, "Oh the weirdest thing happened to me this morning. I found an elderly lady wandering around outside Anubis House!" _Good way to change the subject._

"Seriously? Was she alright?"

"Yeah I think so, I took her back to the Care Home, but she said that _this_ was her house, and loads of other weird stuff...she knew my name, how I have to keep the secret or something...and to beware the blackbird."

"What the hell does any of that mean?" asked a bewildered Georgie.

"I have no idea," said Nina. "But she called the house evil. And that _he's_ watching...always watching."

"The house is a little spooky at times...but I wouldn't call it evil," said Georgie, wondering who the hell _he_ was.

"That's what I said." Nina then reached her hand up to her neck and pulled out a necklace from under her top. "She gave me this. I told her I couldn't possibly accept it but she insisted...apparently it'll keep me safe in here."

Georgie studied the pendant. Hanging on the end of a silver chain was what looked like a giant eye; it was brown with a round, red middle bit. "Wow...it's beautiful!"

Nina nodded to agree as Georgie dropped it from her palm. "Things just got really, really weird..." Nina said, looking deep in thought.

"First Joy's sudden disappearance and now this...interesting stuff is starting to happen around here, Nina."

Author's Note:

Thank you for your response so far! I hope you enjoyed this update :) more to follow very soon!


	3. House of Dares & House of Lies

Chapter Three: House of Dares/House of Lies

It was now day three of what, in Georgie's opinion, was turning out to be a very weird week. This term was definitely getting interesting; to think, it even started off _normal_.

Georgie was sitting at the breakfast table with her arms crossed and was scowling at Patricia, Jerome and Alfie, who were laughing at Nina's expense. Apparently she had had a nightmare and was constantly shouting _beware the blackbird_! Georgie instantly froze up at this, remembering what Nina had told her yesterday. And then Patricia, being Patricia, decided to cover Nina in black feathers, waking her up from her nightmare and having to sleep in feathers for the rest of the night.

"Oh I wish I could have seen her face when she woke up, just covered in feathers," Jerome chuckled.

"Something like this," said Alfie, who proceeded to pose a shocked face, making Jerome and Patricia laugh even harder.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea that _will_ give her nightmares—"

"Seeing your face every day is bound too," Georgie muttered, to which Jerome said, "_Oooh_!"

"Leave it out Georgie," Patricia snarled. Nina then entered the room, which Georgie thought was extremely brave of her to have to face this lot. "Sleep well Nina?" Patricia taunted, making bird noises with Jerome and Alfie joining in, even doing the actions of birds flapping their wings.

"Honestly how old are you all, _five_?" Georgie snapped as Nina looked on, embarrassed.

"Ignore them," Fabian said nervously to Nina as she sat down by him and Georgie.

"I am," Nina replied.

"So what was this dream anyway?" Georgie asked her.

"It was _awful_," she told them. "I know they're making jokes, but it felt so real. It felt...evil." At this last word she looked straight at Georgie. She remembered Nina telling her what the old lady had said—that this house was evil.

"Anyone seen Mara?" asked Amber, who stood at the head of the table, behind Nina. "She's got my hair straighteners."

"Oh yeah, she's with Mick in our room," Fabian replied casually. Georgie winced at his carelessness, and waited for it.

"_What_?" Amber demanded. And there it was.

"Uh-oh," Jerome said, grinning. "Green-eyed monster alert."

"I'm not jealous," Amber said, trying to act nonchalant. Georgie snorted in her orange juice. "Why would I be jealous?" She sat down, trying to convince herself more than anything. "What's there to be jealous of?"

"She's helping him with homework, that's all," Fabian said quickly.

"Yeah I know all about that, and it's cool," Amber, seeing not many looked convinced, then said, "I would help him but I'm just _so_ busy." She flicked her hair and Jerome mocked her, making Georgie smile a little.

"I see _you_ haven't crept out at the crack of dawn today," Amber said to Nina, to change the subject.

"Wow, everyone does keep tabs on everybody else around here, don't they?" Nina said, laughing nervously.

"Fabian said you had gone to school early," Amber continued. "But then you didn't turn up to first class."

Nina shot Georgie an alarmed look, but then Trudy came to the rescue. "Nina was helping an old lady across the road...literally! We had a surprise visitor from the Old People's Home."

"I'm not very good with old people," Amber stated as Trudy returned to the kitchen. "They're all so...old. Aren't they?" Fabian choked on his orange juice, Alfie laughed and Jerome muttered, "Really?"

"Amber, your poor grandparents," Georgie sighed.

"Still, you must get used to it, Trudy said your gran brought you up," Amber said to Nina.

"She did, yeah," Nina said brightly.

"What happened to your mum and dad?" Amber asked, _way_ too bluntly.

"Amber!" Georgie said, outraged.

Even Jerome had stopped laughing, and was being serious. "Amber, _Queen of Tact_."

Amber looked on, a little horrified, but Nina replied, "They died in a car accident."

"Oh, that's awful," Amber said quietly. Fabian and Georgie shared a sad look.

"It was a long time ago," Nina reassured Amber. "My gran and I are really close."

"So how come she packed you off to a big, bad boarding school, miles away from home?" asked Patricia in a horrible high pitch voice. "Sounds to me like she wanted to get rid."

"Patricia!" Fabian shouted.

"You _bitch_," Georgie said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be such a witch!" Fabian told her. "I know you're upset about Joy but there's no need to be taking all of this out on Nina!"

"Yeah, well, everybody seems to have forgotten all about Joy, except me," she huffed, standing up and walking down past the table.

"Can you blame us?" Georgie said, standing up too. "You're making me hate her as much as I hate _you_."

"You're such a bitch," Patricia shot back as Georgie watched Jerome leap up, ready to intervene. But Patricia stormed out of the room, and Georgie put her hand on Nina's shoulder, who actually looked a little guilty.

Fabian sighed and stood up, taking some things from the table into the kitchen. Georgie sighed too and sat down by Nina again. "Thank you for always sticking up for me," she said sincerely.

"Hey, don't thank me," Georgie said kindly. "Anyone should do it...anyone normal anyway."

"But," Nina said, changing the subject. "Guess what I found out last night."

"What?"

"This necklace...it's a locket!" Nina patted the chain around her neck. "I'll show you later, but it's got two portraits inside."

"Wow," Georgie breathed. "I can't wait to see inside it!"

Jerome came and sat by Georgie, grinning. "Hey, Georgie, want to hear—"

"Not really Jerome," she scowled back, hurt by his coldness towards Nina at the beginning of breakfast. And siding with Patricia. "Go away."

She didn't miss the hurt look on his face as she got up from the table and left the room. What had she done? Had she pushed him away with those few words?

* * *

Back in her room, and in a foul mood, she was packing her bag for school. Mara entered and began packing her bag too. "Georgie, is everything ok?"

"Not really," she muttered.

"What's up? You can talk to me," Mara said kindly. And so Georgie explained about Nina's ordeal at breakfast, and then about Jerome and how hurt she was by him. Mara jumped straight to the Jerome issue. "It's because you really like him. And now because you like him, you're hurt by his actions towards others. I understand. But it's who Jerome is...maybe you'll be able to change him." Georgie smiled at her, feeling a bit better, and Amber stormed into the room, leaning against the bed. "Hi...what's wrong?"

"I'm fed up of you hanging out with Mick," Amber said crossly. "That's what's wrong."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" Mara suggested. "He's the one that keeps asking for help."

"With his homework, yeah I _know_," Amber said. "But you were helping him all last night and now I even find out you've been buddy studying with him again this morning. I know you fancy him, Mara."

Mara shot Georgie a fleeting look before saying, "I do not!"

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Amber challenged.

Georgie snorted before swinging her bag across her shoulder. "Nothing's wrong with him! I just—"

"Everybody fancies Mick, what makes you so different?" Amber asked.

"No they don't," Georgie said, now starting to laugh. "He's definitely not everybody's cup of tea." _Certainly not mine...he's not the sharpest crayon in the box_. Amber glared at her.

"And he's going out with you!" Mara protested. "So, I'm _not_ interested."

"But you might be if we weren't going out?"

"That's _not_ what I said," Mara tried to reason.

"You have _no_ idea how difficult it is being one half of an alpha couple Mara," Amber said arrogantly. "Georgie you remember how it was, right?"

She thought sadly of Dean and wondered if Amber was being a tiny bit spiteful or whether she didn't realise what bringing it up meant for Georgie.

"You're right," Mara quickly agreed. "I don't."

"I have a lot of sympathy for Victoria Beckham."

Georgie scoffed and took Mara's arm. "We'll meet you at school, Amber." She had noticed that Amber was not quite ready, so before she could receive an answer she quickly pushed Mara out of their room.

"Please tell me you didn't tell Amber I fancy Mick," Mara groaned as they walked down the hallway and then the stairs.

"No, of course I didn't," Georgie said. "I think Amber is just thinking up excuses as to why you keep helping Mick. Thinking up excuses that avoid the obvious."

"The obvious?"

"That maybe Mick likes spending time with you," Georgie admitted, and, after seeing Mara's small smile, they left Anubis House.

* * *

Georgie, working away in Biology at school later that day, was shown the inside of Nina's locket. "Wow..." she breathed. "Who do you think they are?"

"Sarah's parents, maybe," Nina shrugged, popping her locket away as Fabian returned to his seat next to them. "I'm not sure."

The bell rang not long afterwards and Georgie was relieved—she was not a massive fan of biology. Or any science, in fact. The whole class began to pack up.

"Your biology assignments, please!" shouted Mr Sweet over the din. Georgie had hers at the ready—having Mara as a best friend meant she had it done days ago.

He leaned over to Mick. "And no excuses this time." However Georgie watched as Mick proudly handed his assignment over, with Sweetie looking surprised. Mick grinned at Mara, who held up her crossed fingers for him, grinning back. Amber, however, looked mortified...and even a little betrayed. _They're seriously going to fall out soon_, Georgie thought worriedly, looking at them from her table.

"Ah, thank you, Georgiana," Mr Sweet said as he took her assignment.

"That's your name?" Nina said, as Georgie sighed at her full name being used. "It's so pretty!"

"Thanks Nina but only my parents use it if they're annoyed at me," she joked.

However her attentions were turned when Patricia came over. "Hey Nina," she said. "I just wanted to say...you know, _sorry_ about breakfast."

Georgie narrowed her eyes at this sudden change of attitude, whilst Nina looked happily surprised. "It's fine. A little teasing helps the tea and toast go down!"

Patricia laughed along with her. "Ooh and I think it's about time we welcomed you into the school properly." Georgie stared as Jerome and Alfie bounded next to Patricia, looking too excited for her liking. She shared a look with Fabian. "The traditional way."

"What are you going on about?" Fabian asked as they made to leave the room.

"Alfie, why don't you tell Nina about the initiation ceremony," Patricia continued, as Fabian and Georgie chorused, "The _what_?" _So this is what she's up too._

"Yeah, every new person who comes to the school has to undergo like...yeah, an initiation ceremony," he finished lamely, pointing to Patricia.

"Sine _when_?" Georgie challenged, crossing her arms and avoiding Jerome's gaze.

"Since _forever_ Georgie," Patricia said.

"It's okay," Nina reassured Fabian and Georgie. She stared Patricia down. "Sounds like fun. What do I have to do?" Georgie couldn't help but admire her for going along with it.

"You have to go up into the attic of Anubis House," Patricia said smugly, folding her arms. "_And_ bring something back to prove it."

Nina shrugged. "Doesn't sound too hard. Fine."

"Excellent," Patricia said, her eyes lighting up. "We'll go over the details later when we're back at the House."

Patricia, Alfie and Jerome left, giggling away to themselves whilst Georgie sighed, sharing a look of contempt with Fabian again. "You don't have to do this, you know. And she wasn't apologizing for this morning _at all_."

"I know that," Nina said casually as they finally left the classroom. "But I personally can't wait to see Patricia's face when I come back out of that attic."

Georgie grinned, and saw her two best friends up ahead. "I'd best go catch up with those two. See you guys later."

"Bye Georgie!"

She eagerly approached them, but almost faltered at the tense air when she arrived. "Is everything ok guys?"

"Oh hello Georgie," Amber said, turning to block Mara out. "Thank you for asking, but _no_, everything is not alright."

"Huh?"

"Mick and Mara, that's _what_," Amber grumbled, folding her arms.

"Amber, _how many times_? You've got to stop this!" Georgie said, in a slight panic; she didn't want her two best friends falling out. She wouldn't be able to choose a side.

"We're just friends, and I'm helping him with school work, and that's _it_," Mara protested.

"Then _why_ doesn't he ask Fabian? He is his roommate and just as clever as you are," Amber said, directing that last bit to Mara.

But Georgie or Mara couldn't come up with an answer for this; if anything, it made Georgie question why he didn't ask Fabian. What she said earlier seemed to be right—Mick _did_ like spending time with Mara.

Amber stormed off and Mara made to follow her, looking like she felt terrible. Georgie stopped her. "Let her cool down."

"Oh God, I don't want to ruin our friendship," Mara groaned, as Georgie looped her arm around hers.

"Don't worry about it, she's overreacting," Georgie reassured her, as they headed off to lunch. "I know you fancy him but maybe just tell him how Amber reacts if he asks for your help again. Ok?"

"Good idea," Mara nodded.

"Anyway," said Georgie as they entered the dining hall. "Patricia has got Nina doing some initiation ceremony. Want to hear what she's got to do?"

* * *

Finding herself at the dinner table all too soon, Georgie was leaning on her hand as she listened to Patricia's voice. "So, Nina's initiation takes place tomorrow night, ok? At _midnight_."

"The witching hour," said Alfie in a spooky voice, laughing manically along with Jerome. Georgie felt a pang of sadness, for if she was on normal speaking terms with Jerome, he would have told her all about what they were planning. And, well, just speaking to him, and Alfie of course, in general—she definitely would have had a few more laughs today.

"Alfie," said Fabian sternly. "Cut it out."

"Tell me, Fabian, does it get boring always, _always_ being the one like _cut it out_ or _that's not right_ or _that's __bad_?" asked Jerome. That was a little harsh; Fabian has a laugh like everybody else, but he could see that this was all clearly getting out of hand. And he also saw that is was just out of spite for Nina.

Fabian pretended to laugh and then said, "_No_."

"Drives me mad," Jerome muttered.

"What does she have to do?" Amber asked as she handed out plates to everyone.

"Go up to the spooky attic and bring something back to prove she's been," Alfie told her.

"You're going up into the attic?" Amber asked her directly, as if she had gone completely mad.

"Sure, why not, I mean it's not like it's—"

"—totally haunted!" Amber finished for her.

"Really?" Nina asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah she's right," Jerome agreed. "By the ghosts of former students who went up there, never to return."

"Getting cold feet?" Patricia taunted.

Nina quickly recovered. "Not at all. Let's start tonight—_I can't wait_."

"Oh we've got something else planned for you tonight," Patricia smiled.

"I can't wait to hear this," Fabian muttered sarcastically to Georgie.

"The key. She can't go up into the attic without the key," Patricia stated. "She has to steal it from Victor."

Nina stared back at Patricia, probably trying to figure out what kind of game she's playing. Again, though, Georgie was impressed with how quickly Nina recovered. "Fine."

A while later, after everybody had eaten dinner, Jerome sat by Georgie. "You're unusually quiet tonight," he said, as she turned to look him in the eye for the first time in a while.

"Guess I'm not down for bullying," she muttered.

"How is it bullying when Nina is going along with it?" Jerome questioned, tilting his head sideways and doing the face that Georgie loves. Particularly when he raises his eyebrow. It was cute.

"It's not just this stupid initiation Jerome," she said, still staring at him. "It's just the way Patricia has treated her from the moment she arrived."

Jerome sighed. "I know," he admitted. "But her mind is taken off Joy—for now, at least. She hasn't even mentioned her since breakfast. That's got to be one good thing. And she hasn't _really_ been mean to Nina since breakfast either. Am I right?"

Georgie sighed. "I suppose."

He smiled. "Good. Anyway, I would have thought you'd love a good initiation."

"I probably would under different circumstances," she admitted, as they eventually settled back into their old selves.

"Your hair is down again today," Jerome suddenly noticed, then laughing nervously afterwards.

"I guess it is..." she said slowly, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I liked it when you had it plaited the other day," Jerome continued. "Because you _never_ wear your hair up." Georgie smiled at him noticing. She would definitely get Amber to do it for her again if Jerome liked it that much. "Anyway," Jerome said nervously, changing the subject. "How's things with the love triangle?"

Georgie stared at him, confused, and then laughed slightly. "Oh _that_. Not great. Amber is honestly driving me insane...she doesn't have anything to worry about but she really doesn't want to lose Mick. She called themselves the 'alpha couple.'"

Jerome burst into laughter. "Oh _Amber_."

"Yeah..." Georgie trailed off sadly. "And then she had the decency to bring up Dean, asking me if I remembered how it 'was.' Of course I bloody remember how it was."

Jerome suddenly looked angry. "I know she is your best friend Georgie but sometimes I think she loves being the only one in a relationship." Georgie definitely agreed with that. "I can't believe she mentioned _him_. I don't know what Alfie sees in her."

"She's been my best friend for ages, I'm used to it," Georgie shrugged. "I do love her...usually."

"Well, tell you what," Jerome, standing up. "Why don't I make you a cup of tea? Your favourite."

"But I thought you said I should cut down?" Georgie asked, amused.

"I think you deserve one today," he said sincerely. "But it will be de-caffeinated."

"Damn."

She followed Jerome into the kitchen, and a few minutes later he held out the cup of hot tea. She took it, her fingers brushing against his as she did so. They stared at each other as Georgie smiled in thanks.

"Hey, Jerome! Come on man, we're ready to do the first part of Nina's initiation," said Alfie with an air of excitement as he bounded into the kitchen.

"Yes, alright Alfie, I'm coming," he told him. Alfie grinned and ran back out into the hallway.

Georgie sighed, "Go on then. Go have your bit of fun."

Jerome smiled. "Catch you later?"

Georgie nodded. "And thanks for the tea."

Mara entered the kitchen as Jerome left, carrying the dirty plates from dinner. "And what are you smiling about?"she smirked, dropping them down into the sink.

"Nothing in particular," Georgie teased, smiling as she sipped her tea.

Mara folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at Georgie. "Are you sure? Because I _was_ wondering why Jerome was grinning like a Cheshire Cat when he left."

"Oh well that would be because Nina's initiation is starting, of course," Georgie said, sharing a knowing look with Mara.

"Of course," Mara replied, giving her a wink. They laughed slightly.

"You could be right though," Georgie admitted, leaning against the counter. "I think he could like me back!"

"Of course he does," Mara agreed. "Maybe I could ask Amber to ask Alfie to find out..."

"No!" Georgie said quickly. "No, she can't find out. It's not that I don't trust her...well, ok, I don't but only because she'll accidentally blurt it out and then things will get awkward and—"

"Alright, alright, I get your point," Mara said, turning to the sink and beginning to wash up. "Anyway...I'm sorry to bring _him_ up but Amber brought him up earlier and well...I never asked you if you were ok afterwards."

"Oh that's ok," Georgie said, waving a hand. For the first time, it didn't actually hurt to have Dean brought up in conversation. In fact, it didn't even give her too bad a feeling. "She didn't mean anything by it I'm sure. You know what she's like."

Mara smiled. "Good. I'm glad you've moved on."

"And me," Georgie said. She realised now that she can trust somebody else again. And she would be willing to open up to someone else again. That somebody possibly being—

"Amber!" Mara called from the kitchen as, for some reason, Victor dragged Alfie into the kitchen to grab some polish. It must have been to distract him so Nina could steal the attic key—Alfie would _never_ willingly clean. "I realise you're _incredibly_ busy but we're both on chores, not just me."

Georgie looked on as Amber, who was sitting in the living room, removed her earphones. "I hate chores," she moaned. "Washing up makes my finger tips go all wrinkly."

"I know, if only there was some sort of glove, made of rubber, that could protect your hands from water," Mara said sarcastically as Amber got up and made her way over to them.

"Oh, Mara, didn't you know, they have!" Georgie joined in. "They've called it the _rubber glove_. How apt!"

Amber sighed, reaching over to take the gloves. Instead, she grabbed Mara's fist, staring at her hand. Georgie frowned, looking at the hurt look on Amber's face. "_Where_ did you get that?" Georgie put her tea down and stood beside Mara, realising that Amber was referring to a bracelet on Mara's wrist.

"Why?" Mara asked quietly, pulling her hand away.

"Because my boyfriend gave me the exact same one, _that's why_!" Amber stormed away, presumably to go into Mick's room. They heard her crash into Alfie holding all of his cleaning stuff.

"Oh no," Mara muttered, looking sheepish.

"Why did he give you that?" Georgie asked.

"To say thanks," Mara muttered, fiddling with it. Georgie sighed. "Did you know he had given her a bracelet recently?"

"No, actually," Georgie admitted. "She never mentioned it. Usually she would have bragged about it." Mara bit her lip. "Don't worry. But maybe try to wear that thing during the holidays when you're at home," Georgie tried to joke, to lighten the atmosphere. Mara looked no happier. Georgie squeezed her shoulder, and quickly ran after Amber, edging around Alfie and Victor as she did so, entering Mick and Fabian's room.

"I thought you gave me this as a token of our love!" she was shouting, holding up her arm to show off her matching bracelet. Georgie slowly crept in and sat by Fabian on his bed, as they hid behind his book.

"I did babes, yeah," Mick said, completely clueless, as he lay on his bed with his tennis ball.

Amber took it off. "So what's Mara's bracelet a token of?"

Mick very quickly sat up. "Oh, _that_. It was just a little thank you present."

"Here, you can have this one back," Amber muttered, throwing the bracelet at him. She left, slamming the door behind her.

Fabian and Georgie peeked out from the book Fabian was holding up. "It's not the best of moves is it," Fabian said to him, "giving another girl the same present as your girlfriend."

"Very wise," Georgie agreed. Mick was staring at the bracelet in his hand, looking completely baffled. "Look, Mick, _go_ and talk to her. Try and talk some sense into her, please? For my sanity?"

Mick nodded. "Alright, I'll try."

After Georgie had spent some time with Fabian and his book, she left his room when Mick had returned, apparently having no more luck with Amber. She went back to her own room, where Mara was pacing.

"She's still not speaking to me!" Mara said in a panic. "This has gotten serious now Georgie!"

"Mara, _calm down_," Georgie pushed her shoulders so she sat down on the bed. "Amber didn't speak to me for a whole week last year when we did some training together. Remember? It's only been a couple of hours...she'll come around."

"But this is worse than you and Mick training together!" Mara cried, burying her face into her hands. "He gave me the same bracelet as her, which I wouldn't have accepted if I had known that, and I _actually_ fancy him! I'm practically lying to her, Georgie."

Georgie sat by her on the bed, wrapping one arm around Mara and trying to comfort her. They were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

It was Nina, who had a triumphant smile on her face as she entered, holding up the attic key. "Look, I did it! I totally showed her."

"That's brilliant, well done you!" Georgie said, as Mara looked up, smiling sadly. "How on earth did you manage it?"

As Nina told them the story of sneaking in when Victor took Alfie downstairs to 'clean', Georgie grinned the whole way through. "I bet Patricia _loved_ that!"

"Hey, are you alright Mara?" Nina asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Nina," Mara replied, looking grateful that she was concerned even though she hadn't exactly been welcoming.

They hung out in their room for a while and Nina left when it was getting dark outside; Amber still hadn't shown up.

"I wonder who'll be our new history teacher," Georgie wondered aloud as she got ready for bed, thinking of their first history lesson since the news broke of their old teacher.

"I know, I can't believe Mr Fleming is ill. I hope he's alright."

Amber then suddenly, and dramatically, stormed in, getting ready for bed in silence. No more was said between the three of them that night.

* * *

As Georgie sat by Amber the next day, with Mara behind them, in History, she couldn't help but feel annoyed as Patricia walked into the classroom, Jerome and Alfie following. They were all still being buddies and, for some reason, Georgie hated it.

"The calls were going through to Joy's voicemail," she was saying to them, "but now I'm just getting an unattainable signal. What does the mean?"

Looks like Joy _still_ hadn't got in touch, even though Victor had apparently sent Joy her phone back. "It just means, Patricia, that she's gotten fed up of you bombarding her with messages and texts. Now she's changed her phone contract." Jerome laughed and Georgie smiled to herself as they sat down.

"Not funny Jerome."

"All the world's a stage!" sounded an unfamiliar voice from behind them. Georgie looked to see a young man in a suit sitting at the back table, closing a text book. He certainly silenced the class and held their attention. "And the men and women are merely players." He stood up. "Hey, my name is Jason Winkler and I'm your new history teacher. I'll also be teaching drama."

A lot of the girls looked extremely pleased about this; even some of the guys, too. He was pretty cool. "You're Mr Fleming's replacement?" Mara asked.

"Yeah," he grinned. "That's right."

Georgie however felt embarrassed as Amber was practically falling out of her chair to stare at their new teacher. "Wow, I am so pleased he had a heart attack!" The class laughed, and Georgie slapped a hand to her forehead. "Sorry! That didn't come out right," Amber laughed nervously, going red in the face.

Mr Winkler, however, pretended he hadn't heard it and the class begun.

* * *

They had Biology again later that day, and Georgie found herself sitting by Nina and Fabian again. Mr. Sweet walked around the room, explaining something Georgie found to be terribly boring. "If pressure is exerted on part of a confined fluid, that pressure will be transmitted undiminished and equally in all directions. Now this is the result if you apply Pascal's law—"

Nina was admiring her locket, and Fabian noticed. Georgie wondered whether Nina had shown him it, but soon got her answer. "That's nice. Does it have a photo inside?"

"No!" Nina said, quickly stuffing it down her jumper.

"I'm sorry!" Fabian said, looking bemused. "I was only making conversation."

Georgie stared at Nina, wondering what the hell that was all about. "Mr Rutter," said Sweetie, "silence is golden!"

"Sorry."

"Mr Sweet?" Patricia called.

"Yes Patricia?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about the school photo."

Georgie turned her head to face them instantly; she had completely forgotten about that. "I fail to see why that applies to Pascal's law."

"Why has Joy been erased from the photo?" Patricia pushed him, sounding desperate.

"Uh-oh," said Alfie, "crazy conspiracy alert!"

"That is a ridiculous notion Patricia," Mr Sweet said quickly, as the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson. "Just one moment please, I have your assignments from yesterday here!"

"Saved by the bell as they say," Patricia said, rolling her eyes. Georgie reluctantly admitted to herself that she wanted to know why Joy was missing from that photo too.

She took her assignment from Mr Sweet, happy with her B. However she was shocked to see that Mick _actually_ got a higher grade than her—an A-!

He picked Mara up and swung her around. "A big fat A! I've never seen one in person. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_."

"It's only an A- Mick," said Amber, staring at them both. "Get a grip." _Amber hardly gets A's herself_.

"But—"

Amber walked away and Georgie quickly steered Mara away from him too. "I can't believe you got Mick Campbell an A!"

Mara smiled triumphantly. "And last night, I forgot to tell you, he asked me to help him with his Physics assignment too."

"Mara, do you really think that's a good idea?" Georgie asked skeptically, as they made their way to Drama. "What did I tell you yesterday?"

"He begged me too, even after I told him what Amber was getting like," she sighed. "And I had already said yes before Amber found out about the bracelet."

Georgie noticed that Mara wasn't wearing hers today. Thankfully. "Alright," she sighed. "But don't let Amber found out, whatever you do."

"I'm not stupid. _And_ she's still not talking to me anyway."

"Hang on, I'll be right back," Georgie said, running over to Nina and Fabian. She was glad to see they were being normal again after Nina's weird outburst.

"Look, you're not seriously going through with this initiation nonsense, are you?" he was asking her. "You don't have too, you know."

"Yeah, I do. I'll never live it down if they think I'm scared," Nina admitted.

Fabian smiled. "You are tougher than you look."

"Only if you mean doing absolutely anything to survive the dangerous world of English boarding schools," Nina laughed.

Fabian laughed too, in understanding. When he said he was going to the toilet, Georgie immediately said, pointing to their Biology classroom, "_What_ was that about in there?"

Nina looked at her, cringing. "I have no idea! I just felt really protective over it all of a sudden."

"It was slightly weird," Georgie said, chuckling. "You can trust Fabian, you know that. You should tell him what you told me."

Nina nodded. "Yeah, he's been so nice to me, like you have. I think I will...soon."

* * *

Georgie could tell that Amber really was genuinely upset. When Alfie was mucking around in Drama, doing some high-pitched noise whilst running around the room, she just looked frustrated, reading her magazine, whilst everybody else laughed. She slapped him with the magazine as he passed her. "_Thanks_ Alfie. Some of us are here to learn."

"And what exactly are you supposed to be, Alfie?" asked Mr Winkler.

"A mosquito in a spin dryer!" he said proudly. "Isn't it obvious?"

Georgie was sitting by Jerome, who clapped slightly at his best friend's performance. They looked at each other and chuckled. "Now for something a little more serious. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." Mr Winkler began handing out books to the class. "Timeless. Tragic."

"Tedious," Jerome muttered in Georgie's ear, his breath tickling her earlobe. She grinned at him.

"See, I knew I was right," Amber said quietly, leaning across to Georgie and Nina. "This article says if your boyfriend isn't paying you enough attention you have to flirt with someone else to make him jealous!"

"Oh no Amber, bad idea," Georgie groaned, as Nina didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Oh God," Jerome muttered, laughing silently.

"Swap!" Mr Winkler said, thrusting a book into Amber's face. "Please Amber."

"Do I have too sir?" she said angelically, to which he nodded. He took her magazine and she blushed again.

"Now, who would like to play the parts of Romeo and Juliet for us?" asked Mr Winkler.

"I think I was born for the part sir," Alfie said dramatically, making the class ripple with laughter again. To Georgie's surprise, Mr Winkler nodded and Alfie stood up on the stage.

"Now we need a Juliet—"

"_I _will do it," Amber said defiantly, joining Alfie on the stage. Georgie shared an amused looked with Jerome as they began reciting the famous balcony scene.

Mick was staring at them. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Alfie looked extremely happy to be Amber's Romeo. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Jerome was beside himself. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy." Amber caught Mick's eye and suddenly said, "Thou art...only the yummiest boy I've ever seen: Romeo."

"_What_?"

"That's not in the script, Amber!" shouted Mr Winkler.

Amber threw her book down, grabbed Alfie's shoulders and kissed him. Georgie's eyes widened as Amber kissed Alfie on the lips; Jerome stared, shocked, and laughed whilst some of the class went _Ooooh!_ Mick looked devastated, and Georgie's mouth fell open as what just happened sunk in. Amber pulled away, smiling guiltily, and Alfie had his eyes wide open, staring at her dreamily.

"Wow..." Jerome said, grinning.

"Alright, I think that's, er, enough for today's lesson," said Mr Winkler. "Go on, off you go."

Georgie pulled Amber to one side when she had hopped off of the stage. "Amber! What the hell was that?" she hissed.

Amber shrugged. "What? We were Romeo and Juliet."

"Ok, so number one: Romeo hadn't appeared to her yet from hiding and number two: you kissed someone else, namely Alfie who has a huge crush on you, in front of your boyfriend!"

"Serves him right," Amber mumbled, grabbing her bag and storming off.

"Oh my God, Mick, are you ok?" asked Mara after Amber had left the room. He shook his head, and he too stormed off.

"Oh dear," said Jerome, as Alfie continued to look like he was in a trance-like state. "Lover's tiff."

* * *

Georgie and Mara had tried, and failed, to talk to Amber and Mick later on that evening. They both didn't show up to dinner and when Amber finally returned to their bedroom she refused to explain her actions and constantly changed the subject. So all Georgie could do was sit up in bed and wait for the stupid initiation to start at midnight.

When the three girls heard movements outside their door, they put their dressing gown and slippers on, and headed out.

"We've been instructed to hold the torch light to our faces," Fabian sighed, as they stood in lines by the attic door.

"Excellent," Georgie said sarcastically, as she fished her torch out from her dressing gown pocket and switched it on. A minute or so later, Nina was escorted out of her room by Patricia, Alfie and Jerome, who all looked deadly serious. It was utterly ridiculous.

"Wait, where's Mick?" Amber asked, leaning over to Fabian.

"Didn't want to come, too tired or something," he replied. Georgie shared a look with Mara, knowing exactly why he wasn't here.

"Shh," Patricia spat at them as they jumped back into place. "Oh spirits of Anubis House, guide the new girl on her initiation quest and keep her from harm in the haunted attic."

"Oh _come on_, this is ridiculous—" Fabian started, but he was silenced again by Patricia.

"Unlock the door," she instructed Nina.

Nina took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the door, unlocking it when she arrived. "I just have to go up there and bring something back, and I'm done. You guys didn't booby-trap the place or anything did you?"

"Of course not!" Patricia hissed. "_Go_."

Nina turned the door knob and opened it; the door creaked and all they could see was the darkness. Nina breathed deeply again and entered, the others watching. She began climbing the stairs, looking back at them for some comfort.

Then events took a turn for the worst.

Patricia ran forward, closed the door and locked Nina inside, taking the key. "What are you doing?" Amber cried.

"No, no, no, no," Fabian said desperately as Mara looked upset at Patricia.

"What does it look like?" she replied in a deadly quiet voice.

"Patricia, you give that key to me right now," Georgie threatened, pointing her torch at her face.

"Or _what_, Carrington?"

"What's going on?" came the panicked voice of Nina. The door knob rattled. "Let me out!"

"You heard her, let her out!" Fabian told Patricia.

"Not until you tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance," Patricia said to the door. Georgie shot Jerome an outraged look, but he just shook his head at her, his eyes wide.

"I don't know anything!"

"Then you'll have to stay in there 'till morning," said Patricia nastily.

"Alright Patricia you've had your fun now _please_ let her out," Fabian said in alarm.

"Just unlock the door!" Georgie almost shouted.

"Patricia this is getting silly!" said Mara in disbelief.

"Whose side are you on?" Patricia, outraged, almost sneered at Mara, who looked frightened.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to Mara like that!" Georgie threatened as she felt Jerome's fingers brush against hers, eventually squeezing her hand, telling her to back down.

Patricia ignored her, which only riled her inside. "Last chance, newbie. What can you tell me about Joy?"

"NOTHING!" she sounded like she was close to tears. "I know NOTHING!"

"You're not really going to leave her in there all night, are you?" Fabian pleaded.

The door knob rattled more violently. "Let me OUT!"

"Stop banging!" said Patricia.

"LET ME OUT!" Nina cried out in fear. "There's something up there!"

"Oh my God," Georgie muttered.

"Open the door!"

"The zombies are coming!"

"Hurry!"

"Hurry the hell up!"

"And what's all this noise?" boomed Victor as he rounded the corner and faced them. Nina immediately silenced her banging and shouting. He turned the hallway light on. "What's going on? Why are you all out of bed? Hm?" He tested the attic door. "Are you all trying to break this door down?"

"No!" exclaimed Patricia. "We...er...thought we heard mice. That's all."

He stared at them all suspiciously. "Get to bed. Now! Before I put you all in detention."

Georgie ran back to her room with Mara and Amber, and they listened to the sound of keys being jangled—Victor must be opening the attic door. It creaked open and they heard it shut again.

"He's gone in!" Georgie gasped.

They waited with baited breath. Eventually Amber and Georgie had enough of waiting and sneaked out of their room, bumping into Fabian who had waited on the stairs. "Is he _still_ up there?" Fabian whispered.

"Shh!" they frantically whispered back. The door to the attic suddenly opened and they grabbed Fabian's arms, pulling him into their bedroom. They peered around the door frame, watching as he turned the light back off and walked away.

"He hasn't got her!" said Amber.

"Let's get the key from Patricia," said Fabian, and they stormed into her room. She was lying in bed.

"Patricia, give us the key!"

"I haven't got it..."

"Liar!" Amber whispered in a harsh tone.

"Seriously, I haven't!"

"Where is it then?" Fabian asked.

"I...I threw it out the window," she admitted.

The three of them shared outraged looks. "You did _what_?"

"Patricia, I am going to kill you!" Georgie said through gritted teeth, glaring down at her. She was quite pleased with herself that Patricia actually slightly cowered.

"Later, Georgie," said Fabian. "Which window, this one?"

"I think it went in the bushes."

"You'll have to look for it tomorrow morning," said Amber.

"What a mess!" Fabian said angrily.

"I think we should go and tell Victor everything," Amber suggested.

"She's right, it's the only way to get Nina out of the attic," Georgie agreed.

"No!" cried Patricia. "We can't do that Carrington!"

"Well we can't just leave Nina in there!" Fabian told her. "Come on guys."

They left Patricia's room, and tip-toed towards the attic, whispering, "Nina...Nina?"

Suddenly the door flew open and they all jumped. Georgie put a hand on her chest as Nina stood in the doorway. "Hi. What's the matter? You all look like you've seen a ghost," she laughed nervously.

"How did you—?" Amber asked, nodding towards the open door.

Nina held up her hair clip. Amber giggled but Fabian whispered, "Shh! You'll have Victor up again." Nina closed the door as quietly as she could. "Are you okay?"

Nina grinned and nodded. "So what was it like up there?" Georgie asked.

"See any ghosts?" Amber added.

"No, just mice and some spiders...possibly a rat," she said, as Georgie shivered at the thought.

"You're so brave!" Amber said in admiration.

"I'm so sorry about Patricia," Georgie said, patting her arm in pity. "That was just awful tonight. She really is a bully."

"It's ok, nobody knew she was going to do that," Nina reassured her.

"You did so well," Fabian said, smiling.

"I feel so proud," Georgie sighed, as they laughed quietly.

"Don't tell Patricia, but my hands were shaking so hard, it took me three times to get the clip in the lock!" Nina said.

"Your secret is safe with us," Fabian promised. "Well, night."

She smiled at him, and waved as he left. "Night Nina," said Amber, tugging on Georgie's arm to go back into their room.

"I've got something to tell you tomorrow," Nina muttered so only Georgie could hear, and she tapped the chain of her locket.

Georgie nodded, curious as to what that might be, before wishing her goodnight and letting herself be dragged back to bed by Amber.

What. A. Night.

Author's Note:

Oh my God, that was soooo long! But on the plus side, I've finally finished episode one, and even got five minutes into episode two as well ;) let me know what you thought, thanks for sticking with it! :)


	4. House of Locks & House of Eyes

Chapter Four: House of Locks/House of Eyes

When Georgie awoke the following morning, exhausted from being up half the night, she noticed she had a text from Jerome, but she hadn't checked her phone since before the initiation/Patricia completely losing it. The text said: _I'm really sorry about tonight, I didn't know Patricia was going to lock Nina in the attic. You're not mad, right? :) X_

Georgie smiled at her phone, feeling relieved that Jerome was concerned enough to text her. She replied back, apologizing for the late reply and mentioning that Nina picked the lock so she's fine. She suddenly remembered Jerome holding her hand last night, to comfort her, and she smiled at the memory. It was the only good thing to come of last night.

"Morning," Amber mumbled sleepily. "Late nights do _not_ agree with my skin. I need exactly nine hours sleep."

Georgie frowned, and wondered if she did always get nine hours sleep without fail; before she could ponder anymore over this Mara got out of bed. "I hope Nina's ok," was the first thing she said, biting her fingernails and leaning against her bed frame. "I was just so tired I fell asleep before you guys came back."

"Oh she's fine, Victor didn't find her," Amber said brightly.

"And she picked the lock so she got out too," Georgie continued.

"Oh good!" Mara said, sounding extremely relieved.

Georgie smiled; despite Nina's ordeal, she had come out okay and Patricia must have got one hell of a surprise when she walked into their bedroom.

Oh how she wished she had seen the look on her face.

By breakfast everybody knew Nina's story, and when she entered the dining area, most people clapped in admiration. "We were _certain_ Victor was going to get you," said Jerome as he grabbed a muffin.

"Yeah," Alfie agreed. "Either Victor or the flesh-eating zombies!"

Nina laughed, and Georgie was pleased she was smiling wider and laughing harder than ever since she arrived. "No zombies, but mostly rat bones."

"Cool!"

Georgie looked on smugly at Patricia who was furious with the whole thing. It had backfired; everyone liked and respected Nina now. Jerome placed a hand on Georgie's back as he sat down next to her, mentioning how he had received her text that morning.

"Was it really scary up there?" Mara asked Nina.

"I thought it'd be worse, it was actually kinda' cool," Nina replied. "I might move up there!"

"Don't you think she was brave?" Amber said in admiration—she too had definitely warmed to her. Everyone nodded in agreement. Georgie could not agree more.

"You have to admit Patricia," said Fabian, "that Nina passed her initiation with flying colours." Nina smiled at Patricia.

"_No_," spat Patricia. "She didn't bring anything back, did she?"

"Well, actually..." Nina began looking in her bag before taking something out. She held up an old book.

"Yes, brilliant!" said Georgie as others laughed and clapped again.

Patricia scowled and stormed out of the room. Mara sighed and said, "Patricia, wait!"

"Mara, I wouldn't be too bothered if I were you," Georgie muttered, but Mara got up and went after her anyway.

"Wait, where's Mick?" Amber asked, worry etched over her face. He now missed dinner, last night's initiation and breakfast. It was unusual, as he included food as part of his 'routine', but he was obviously upset about Amber kissing Alfie yesterday.

"Oh...I don't know," Fabian mumbled, before quickly starting a conversation with Nina.

"So she hasn't seen him since she kissed somebody else?" Jerome asked Georgie quietly.

"Nope."

"Trouble in paradise?" Jerome suggested to which Georgie nodded. "It was the only thing Alfie talked about all night...that and Nina's initiation," Jerome said, smirking. "Absolutely besotted."

"Can you ever see Amber falling for Alfie, Jerome?" Georgie asked him sceptically.

"Probably not," Jerome agreed. "But you can't knock the man for trying."

* * *

As Georgie walked to school with Mara and Amber, things still a tad frosty between the two of them, they walked on ahead as she had spotted Nina and Fabian. He started rummaging around in the bushes, eventually returning to a bemused Nina who pulled a leaf out of his hair. _Aw, they're cute_.

"Oh hey you found it," Georgie said as she approached them, Fabian holding up the attic key in triumph.

"I think this needs to find its way back into Victor's key box before it's missed," he said, as they began walking to school again.

"No, actually," said Nina as she took the key from him, putting it in her bag, "because I'm going to need this when I go back into the attic."

"You're going back up into the attic...?" Fabian asked sceptically.

"And why would you do that?" asked Georgie, a little shocked. Maybe it had something to do with what Nina had said last night; she had tapped the locket and said she had something to tell her.

"It didn't sound so crazy until I said it out loud," she joked.

"Why would you risk getting caught again?" Fabian asked, laughing nervously.

"Even though I was terrified when I was up there, it was the first time that I wasn't thinking of Gran, or trying to get Patricia to like me," Nina admitted. "And I really need to know."

"Need to know what?" Georgie asked.

"If I saw someone up there."

"Come again?"

"You _saw_ someone?"

"I know it sounds crazy," said Nina, sighing in frustration. "But what if there really is something weird about Joy's disappearance? What if Joy's _still here_?"

Fabian looked baffled and didn't know whether to laugh or act curious but Georgie was pleased; she had told Nina the weird stuff she had noticed around Joy suddenly leaving school, and Nina, after her trip into the attic, seemed to agree now.

"But you're probably right," Nina said quickly after seeing Fabian's face. "It's crazy." She walked off, not before sharing a knowing look with Georgie. She definitely had to talk to Nina later.

Fabian sighed, admitting defeat on that one. "What could she be talking about?"

Georgie shrugged, and they followed her inside. _It's all getting interesting. Who did Nina see in the attic?_

She soon spotted Jerome and Alfie in the hallway and pushed Nina, Joy, the attic out of her mind for the moment. "Hey guys."

"Oh hey Georgie," said Jerome. "Don't you think Alfie should do something for Amber?"

"Like what?" she asked him suspiciously, folding her arms.

"Something romantic," Jerome replied, turning to Alfie whose eyes were lighting up. "Well, she made the first move with that kiss, now _you_ have to follow it up with a few moves of your own."

Georgie knew what was going on here. Jerome was convincing Alfie that Amber had kissed him because she _liked _him, even though Georgie had told Jerome about the Mara and Mick situation, he was taking total advantage.

"Jerome," Georgie warned.

"You're right!" Alfie said enthusiastically. "Wait...like what?" Georgie had forgotten how clueless Alfie was when it came to girls. And Amber certainly wasn't your average girl at that.

"Oh the maestro has a few tricks up his sleeve," Jerome told him.

"Does he now?" Georgie asked, laughing a little.

"Who's the maestro?" Alfie asked excitedly.

"Me!" said Jerome. "I'm the maestro."

Georgie rolled her eyes as Alfie said, "Oh, ok! You've got to let me know when you change nicknames. I mean, last week you were captain spaghetti."

Georgie laughed as the boys grinned at her but as Alfie turned away Georgie said quietly, "This plan of yours will end in tears, Jerome."

"But you cannot deny that it will be _hilarious_." Georgie shrugged and admitted it probably would; Alfie was then distracted by something down the corridor. "Speaking of romance..." Jerome said nervously, looking down at the floor and wringing his hands together. "Georgie..."

But this sudden interesting turn in conversation had extremely bad timing as Georgie noticed, from a few lockers away, Patricia was whining again about nobody caring about Joy and people buddying up to Nina. She even began to break into Joy's old locker, with Mara protesting. Even Jerome had turned around to watch Mr Sweet tell Patricia off.

After he had left, she said to Mara, "Oh, just leave me alone!"

"Sorry Jerome," Georgie said quickly. "What were you going to say?" she then asked hopefully.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he mumbled, quickly walking away after Alfie. Georgie sighed and walked over to cheer up a sad-looking Mara.

* * *

"He was _definitely_ going to ask you out," Mara said later on in class, smiling. "I knew he would!"

"Do you think?"

"Hey Mick!" Amber had walked up to his table, but he just gave her a look. She rolled her eyes and joined Georgie and Mara. "He's still pretending to be jealous," she stated as she sat down. "He'll make a big gesture soon to win me back. I know he will."

Mara widened her eyes as she looked at Georgie, who just shrugged. "Just let her get on with it," Georgie said, flicking a page of her textbook. She noticed Nina and Fabian sitting together, talking quietly about something. Probably the attic story. She certainly was a girl of mystery, Georgie agreed with Fabian on that one.

After class, Fabian and Nina bounded up to Georgie, dragging her away from the others. "Nina has something so cool to tell you!" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my God, what is it?"

Nina explained everything; about how she fell against this panel and it opened up a secret room in the attic. Her 'glowing' locket somehow opens it and that's how she hid from Victor, and that is also where she thought she saw someone.

Georgie was just stunned into silence before only saying. "You are _kidding_."

"And..." Nina linked her arm with Georgie's, blushing, as Fabian went to his locker. "He said he is going up to the attic with me, and that's the end of it...I think I can really trust him, Georgie."

"I know you can," she replied, smiling at their little crush. "Fabian is loyal."

"Definitely," Nina laughed. "My secret is safe with you _both_."

* * *

As Georgie was sitting in the living room, on her laptop having just Skyped her family, Jerome sat down next to her. They hadn't really spoken since earlier, but he seemed to have forgotten all about it. "So Alfie has made his grand gesture."

"Oh?"

"He left a note written in sweets on Amber's bed, asking her to meet him tonight at eleven in the laundry room," Jerome said, laughing.

"She won't go," Georgie said, raising an eyebrow at his flawed plan.

"But surely she will if she thinks the message is from Mick?" Jerome asked her, raising his eyebrows. "I may have _ate_ the 'A'."

"Oh no," Georgie groaned. This will definitely end badly... "She's been saying all day that she's waiting for Mick's gesture so they can kiss and make up!"

"This has worked out better than I ever expected..." Jerome said, sighing in content.

"Honestly you are awful sometimes," Georgie joked, shutting her laptop down and placing it on the floor.

Jerome feigned outrage. "I am _hurt_ Georgiana."

"Anyway, _maestro_..." she started. "Why the Laundry Room?"

"It's cosy, intimate..."

"Surrounded by dirty washing..."

"I'm sure Amber will love it, as it's _private_," Jerome grinned, leaning back on the sofa. "Anyway it was Alfie's idea actually."

Georgie rolled her eyes and then suddenly said, "Jerome, what do _you_ think happened to Joy?"

"Nothing's_ happened_ to her," he frowned. "Her parents have just pulled her out haven't they?"

"Is that what you believe?"

"Do you know something I don't?" he asked her suspiciously. "Because if you do I suggest you tell me Miss Carrington...we've never kept stuff from each other."

Georgie blinked in surprise; that was true enough, though she didn't realise it until now. And so, she told him all of the weird stuff surrounding Joy, leaving out Nina and her attic mystery, of course. "So?"

Jerome stared at her for a few seconds but he couldn't reply as Trudy announced that tea was ready.

* * *

"Georgie! Nina! Have you _seen_? My plan totally worked after all!" Later on that evening Amber was dragging Georgie and Nina into their bedroom, Georgie inwardly dying a little inside. How the hell was she going to break _this_ to Amber? Nina gasped and smiled at the 'lovely' message on Amber's bed. "Mick wants to meet me in the laundry room tonight. I obviously made him wild with jealously and _now_ he wants to apologize for his bad behaviour with Mara and kiss and make up."

Nina frowned slightly at Georgie, who just shrugged. Looks like Amber isn't at fault for kissing Alfie... "I'm sure that's true," Nina started, "if he's the one who sent the message."

Amber looked stunned whilst Georgie thought _thank you Nina!_ "Of course he is! Nina, sometimes I think you miss so much because you're an American." She turned around, presumably to look for an outfit for the date.

Nina smiled at Georgie, rolling her eyes playfully. Georgie smiled back, probably guiltily. She really should tell Amber what she knows about that message. But Amber won't believe her even if she did, and Nina has already thought of the idea that the message might not be from Mick...let the girl make her own mistakes, right?

"What should I wear?" Amber asked Georgie desperately.

"You're asking _me_?"

"You're right, how stupid of me," Amber sighed, burying herself into her wardrobe.

"Guess what?" Nina whispered whilst Amber was distracted. "Fabian and I are going back up into the attic tonight, do you want to come?"

"Sure!"

"We're gonna go at eleven, ok?"

"See you then," Georgie grinned.

* * *

Admittedly, Georgie felt a little bad when she saw Amber all dressed up and sneaking out of their room before eleven o'clock.

"Are you two on a date as well?" Georgie heard Amber say, presumably to Nina and Fabian.

They both quickly protested that they weren't, using a thousand 'no's' to prove their point, and Georgie soon made herself known when they knocked on her door.

"This is weirdly exciting," Georgie breathed as they quickly tiptoed towards the attic door. Nina unlocked it and they carefully climbed the attic stairs, ready to find out its secrets. "Are you guys ready?"

Georgie nodded, whilst Fabian said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Do you need the torch?" Georgie asked Nina.

"I don't think setting fire to the place will help us right now," Nina said, sounding extremely confused.

Georgie burst into a fit of giggles. "I meant the _flashlight_." Fabian chuckled and turned it on anyway.

They watched in trepidation as Nina took out her locket, holding it up for them to see. Georgie stared as it lit up, and Nina pressed it against the wall which glowed also; the wall gave way to reveal a secret room. Nina was right about one thing—someone was in there! Georgie shrieked along with Fabian who held onto her as glowing eyes stared back at them.

Nina had entered the room as Georgie caught her breath, clutching her heart as she did so. "It's just a portrait!" said Nina. "Look." She took it down and brought it forward for them to see.

"That was _seriously_ scary," said a shaken-up Fabian who let go of Georgie. He picked up his torch. "The eyes were glowing and looking at us and..._eugh_."

Nina however looked a little amused. "It's ok. I won't tell anyone that a painting of a little girl made you so scared you screamed."

Georgie laughed a little as Fabian protested. "I didn't...scream."

"He's right," Georgie agreed, as he shone the torch light onto the painting. "It was more of a shriek."

Nina laughed too as they studied the beautiful painting. "I know her," she suddenly said, handing the painting over to Fabian and Georgie. She took out her locket, opened it up and held it under the light. "It's the same girl! I wonder who she is..."

"Hang on," Georgie said, holding her head. "So a random old lady gave you a locket which, coincidentally, has the picture of the same girl we've got a picture of here...in Anubis House. Maybe she was right...she could have lived here once, Nina."

Fabian continued to study the picture as Georgie felt the excitement of their little mystery grow in her gut. "Hey, what's that?"

Nina pointed to something on the back of the portrait; Fabian put it down and shone the light over it. It was like a mark painted on in black ink, like the artist's signature. "It looks like Egyptian hieroglyphics!" Fabian realised, taking a picture of it on his phone.

"You know, the old lady said there was treasure hidden in this house," Nina said anxiously.

"What kind of treasure?"

"Well she hardly knows her own name so she wasn't that specific," Nina replied. "But...maybe we should go talk to her."

"That's a good idea," Georgie said, as Nina put the portrait back inside the secret room. "See if we can find out more of what the hell is going on!" They all agreed; Nina closed the sliding door with her locket and they left the attic as quickly and as quietly as they could muster. "I think we should have American girls start more often," Georgie pondered, as she tiptoed back to her room.

Nina and Fabian chuckled; biding them goodnight, Georgie entered her room and slid into her warm bed. And it also looks like Amber isn't back yet—she must be having a good time with Alfie. _Or she's killing him_.

Her phone light suddenly flashed and she flipped the lid. It was a photo message from Jerome—it was Alfie in a very shiny suit, getting ready for his date with Amber. Jerome captioned the message with 'fool!'

Georgie laughed quietly to herself as to not wake Mara. She quickly replied to his text and then fell asleep, dreaming of Egyptians, mysterious portraits and treasure.

* * *

"Morning...Amber?" Georgie cut her greeting short as Amber stumbled into their room, her hair messy, still wearing her dress from last night and smelling like dirty laundry.

"Mick didn't show up last night," Amber muttered, grabbing her uniform and storming out on the verge of tears.

Georgie bit her lip and shared a look of worry with Mara, before getting ready for school herself. She wondered why Amber didn't put two and two together after seeing Alfie all dressed up...then again, this _was_ Amber. "Georgie..." Mara said, sounding guilty.

"What?" Georgie asked, frowning.

"I think Patricia may want to steal Joy's file from Sweety's office," Mara said quickly, the words stumbling out all at once.

"Oh God," Georgie moaned. "Mara..."

"She wants me to distract her, and I can't do that!" Mara panicked. "That's like...assisting a fugitive or something! Which is just as bad!"

Despite everything, Georgie started to laugh. "Mara, it's not that big a deal. Just tell her no."

"I'm no good at saying no," Mara mumbled. "Anyway...why do you think Mick didn't show up last night?"

_Because he didn't write the message!_ "Er...I don't know."

"Do you think he's really not into her anymore?" Mara asked, her eyes lighting up. "I mean, that's not _my_ fault if they break up because he's not interested—"

"Or he didn't write the message?" Georgie quickly cut in. "It wasn't signed by anyone, was it?"

"Oh...I suppose it wasn't," she said thoughtfully.

"It could be Alfie's idea of a grand gesture...maybe," Georgie quickly added. "Come on, let's head on over."

* * *

Jerome caught up with Georgie as they walked into school. "Come with me," he said, smiling away and looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Where are we going?" she asked, being dragged down the corridor by Jerome.

"If I tell you where and why you won't go along with it," Jerome said. "So I'm not telling you."

She was led to where Alfie was standing by his locker, looking depressed. "Morning Alfie...are you okay?" Georgie asked kindly, glaring at Jerome afterwards who winked.

"No," he mumbled. "Amber was waiting for Mick last night, not me. She pushed me away." Georgie's heart almost sank as he genuinely looked and sounded heartbroken.

"Alfie I'm so sorry," Georgie muttered, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"I just can't believe Amber was expecting Mick instead of you," said Jerome in a very convincing concerned voice. "Do you reckon someone messed with your message?"

"Duh, what do you think?" said an annoyed Alfie. Georgie bit her lip; oh God this was definitely mean...poor Alfie and poor Amber. Her best friend looked distraught that morning. But then too be fair, Jerome had told Georgie after he had already eaten the 'A' so she technically wasn't in on it...and there was no way she would have ratted him out. She liked him too much, admittedly. And plus, Amber assumed the message was from Mick and Alfie should have stood up for himself in the laundry room. Georgie definitely knew how to make herself feel better. _I'm an awful person_.

"But who would have done that?" asked Jerome.

"Mick, obviously!" _Oh no, now Alfie thinks Mick is the bad guy_.

Jerome laughed whilst Georgie said quickly, "Alfie, Mick wasn't in the laundry room last night..."

"Then he's still mad at her and wanted revenge?" He pondered, looking a little better about the whole thing. Georgie sighed; that's not what she meant, but oh well. "But he's still got a hold on her."

"No, no, no, Amber's still got the hots for you man," Jerome said, putting a hand on Alfie's shoulder. "Without a doubt."

"It didn't look that way when she was pushing me out of the room," said Alfie in a sad voice. _He must really like her_.

"Ok look," said Jerome, as they all began to walk away from Alfie's locker. "Twenty says I can get Mick out of Amber's life, by the end of the week. And pave the way for you to move in there: easy." Alfie grinned and high-fived Jerome's open hand. "No...I need payment in advance. Cash problems, you know."

Alfie sighed and handed Jerome twenty pounds. He smiled a little though as Jerome said sincerely, "Thank you."

"Jerome, can I have a word please?" Georgie asked, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"Anything for you," he said, nodding at Alfie who walked away. He grinned at her. "What?"

"Jerome...you're exploiting your best friends' feelings," Georgie started. "And Amber's my best friend and she likes Mick and—"

"Georgie, Georgie, Georgie," Jerome said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I see it as a way to have a laugh and make some quick cash while Alfie gets the girl...maybe. And I also see it as Mick isn't the right guy for Amber and she needs someone like Alfie...hopefully she'll see that and will be over Mick in no time."

"But then there's the Mara Mick situation..."

"Do explain?" So Georgie told him about the bracelet incident, and the buddy studying and how he has been talking to Mara a hell of a lot more since Amber kissed Alfie. "What's the problem? Mara will get Mick, and Amber will get Alfie."

"Maybe."

"Maybe," he agreed. "It's fine, Georgie, you're not being a bad person...and you won't tell on me, right?"

He then did that annoying thing—pulling a cute puppy-dog look, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows. She groaned in frustration, why does she do anything he tells/asks her? "_Fine_."

Jerome grinned. "It's not _my_ fault Alfie told me that he likes Amber," Jerome said.

"He's not _that_ subtle about it though anyway," Georgie reminded him.

"True, but I don't tell him who I like because _I_ am clever," he said, tapping his forehead.

"Don't you?" she asked, surprised.

"What, and you tell Amber, do you?"

"Point taken."

"Oh and I was going to ask you something..." Jerome asked, looking serious.

Georgie's heart skipped. "What?"

"Well...you know the whole Joy thing?" he asked her, flinging his jumper over his shoulder as they gradually walked down the corridor.

Feeling disappointed she answered, "Yeah?"

"Well...do you know anymore?"

She decided to leave out the attic thing. And Nina and the old lady thing. "Nope, nothing...just what I've already told you."

"You'd tell me if you learnt something?"

"Absolutely." _Oh God, he might get it out of me eventually..._

"But you're right, it does sound weird..." Jerome agreed, looking like he was in deep thought. "Maybe at some point you and I will have to do some digging."

"Sounds good to me," she replied, smiling to herself—anything to spend some more time with Jerome.

* * *

In History, Georgie sat next to a depressed-looking Amber, because Mara and Patricia were muttering suspiciously about something. "Hey Ambs...are you okay?"

"No," she mumbled, leaning on her palm. "Boys...love hurts."

"I know that better than a few," Georgie said, laughing nervously.

Amber smiled sadly. "Georgie...I could do with cheering up tonight. Can you _please_ let me give you a makeover?"

Georgie sighed. "Alright...but only because I love you."

Amber squealed in delight and threw her arms around Georgie, who was almost knocked off of her chair at the sudden contact. "Thanks Georgie!"

"Alright Amber, let Georgie breath," Mr Winkler laughed, as he began the lesson.

* * *

Georgie almost snorted into her bottle of water as Mr Sweet walked past her later on that day, saying to Miss Andrews, "...And Mara has a new and concerning obsession with hedgehogs, do you think we're giving her too much extra work?"

_I wonder what the hell that's about._

"Hey," Mara said breathlessly, catching up to her, looking really worried. "So Patricia got file from Sweety's office—"

"_What_?" Georgie hissed, forgetting all about the hedgehogs. "Is she mad? They'll _know_ it's her—or they'll suspect one of us from Anubis House!"

Mara nodded, linking Georgie's arm as they made their way back to the House. "I know, I know, but it's got Joy's home phone number in it, so she can give her a call."

"Oh _thank God_," Georgie said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all."

Patricia certainly looked like the cat who got the cream as Georgie reluctantly walked with her and Mara out of school and back home. They entered the building as Victor was taking Jerome and Alfie's bags.

"What's going on?" Mara asked nervously, as they stood by them at the foot of the stairs.

"Apparently we have to have our bags searched," Jerome said, shrugging and sounding confused.

"Why?" Patricia asked, sounding scared and also sounding guilty. _Why do you think?_

Georgie sighed, blaming Patricia for this stupid thing. Why couldn't she have written the bloody number down? She handed Victor her bag and her jacket, wondering why hers had to be searched, she didn't even like Joy all that much and he probably knew that, seeing as she was usually arguing with Patricia these days.

"Patricia," Victor warned, holding out his hand for her bag.

"No!"

"Something to hide, Patricia?" he asked her.

"What's gone missing?" she said, ignoring his question.

"Something very valuable indeed," he answered, taking her blazer. "And whoever has taken it is in deep, deep trouble. Now _give_."

He took the bag from her reluctant hands, as Mara stared wide-eyed at it. Jerome frowned at Georgie, who tried her best to gesture subtly to Patricia's bag. As everybody else filed in from school, they all handed over their bags too, muttering between themselves.

Georgie quickly got changed after the drama and headed back downstairs, deciding against rescuing Mara from Patricia moaning at her. If she wanted to be on Patricia's side then she can live with the consequences.

"Oh Georgie," Jerome said, who had also changed out of his uniform. "So what _is_ Victor searching for? I think you're my new eyes and ears around this place."

Georgie laughed slightly. "Most likely Joy's file," she told him bluntly as she entered the living room.

"_What_? Patricia stole it?" He said, laughing. "Oh, brilliant."

Georgie crossed her arms as she saw that things were still weird between Mara and Amber as they sat at a distance on the sofas. "Right, _that is it!_ Will you two please make up now? This is getting ridiculous, you're _best friends_ and driving me insane." She breathed out slowly, feeling a whole lot better after Amber sat by Mara and gave her a hug. "_Thank you_." The three friends smiled and laughed a little; just like old times.

All she had to do now that evening was wait for the drama of Victor finding Joy's file in Patricia's bag. And then it was the weekend.

Although she felt a little better about the impending drama when she caught Jerome smiling at her.


End file.
